Le choix du coeur : mystique et meilleur
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Le soir suivant son enlèvement, Damon rend une visite imprévue, et inattendue à Elena, lui dévoilant ses sentiments cachés. Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité d'Elena, et son entêtement à connaitre la vérité après avoir une soudaine amnésie...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**, mise en bouche .

**«** Il est dur de redescendre à terre, après avoir touché une étoile.** »**

**A** cet instant précis, Elena, se sentit mal, ses jambes lui jouaient des tours, elle craignait qu'elles ne lâchent d'une seconde à l'autre, qu'allait-il bien lui dire, qui vaille la peine d'être dîtes, sans son collier, sa seule protection face à lui ? Elle se sentait démunie, face a ce vampire si impulsif. Tous se chamboulait en elle. Ses pensées n'était plus en ordre, pourtant elle ressentait le besoin de connaitre la raison de sa présence. Tout à coup, tout se brisa en elle, il l'avait dit, la raison de sa présence avait été dévoilée. Elle qui s'empêchait de l'envisager, même l'espace d'une seconde.

**«** _Je t'aime_, Elena **»**

**E**lle voulu répliquer, mais aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche, elle était comme figée. Figée devant lui, obnubilée, envoutée par ses yeux bleu, ses yeux bleu comme la mer presque translucide. Seul l'envolée de papillons jouant avec son estomac n'étaient pas immobile. Mais le fardeaux de la belle n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, puisqu'il continua

**«** Et c'est parce-que_ je t'aime_ que **... »**

**E**t aller encore une fois. Ces " Je t'aime " la rendait folle, tant sa voix était douce, et chaleureuse, tellement différente, de l'habituel sarcasme, qu'on pouvait y percevoir.

**«** Je ne peux pas être **égoïste** avec toi** »**

**C**'était trop tard, le mal était fait, il l'aimait, et elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, c'était au dessus de ces forces, car, elle se dit que ce moment, n'était rien qu'a eux, et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas y mettre fin. Etait-elle comme Katherine ? Amante des deux frères Salvatore ? C'était la seule question qu'elle arrivait à se poser, mais aussi la seule question auquel elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Soudain un mot retint particulièrement son attention " ne peux ", et là tout s'éclaircit en elle, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas rendu son collier ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il allait lui retirer ce souvenir, ce moment rien qu'a eux. Finalement si, il était bien égoïste. Son hypothèse se confirma, à l'entente de ces mots, si horrible pour elle, son cœur se resserra, se renversa et rata un battement. Elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, après tout, c'était peut-être mieux de ne pas savoir ?

**«** Pourquoi tu _ne dois_ pas savoir ceci** ? _»_**

**P**our ne pas ruiner sa vie ? Pour ne pas la comparer à cette garce de Katherine ? Pour ne pas à avoir à choisir ? Oui, cette dernière situation serait bien trop difficile pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle si résolve, elle avait autant besoin de Stefan, que de Damon dans sa vie.

**«** Je ne te _mérites_ **pas ...** Mais mon frère, si** »**

**E**lle fut prise de colère, mais qui était-il pour choisir, qui la méritait ou non ? Et elle alors ? Méritait-elle Stefan ? Lui si doux, attentionné, et gentil. Et elle, incapable de repousser Damon, son frère, lors de sa déclaration car une force l'en empêchait, cette force, était-es-ce de l'amour ? Encore une question auquel, elle ne pouvait répondre.

**«** Dieu, qu'est ce que j'aurais **aimé** que tu n'ais pas a oublier ça **..._»_**

**«** Mais tu le **dois _»_**

**E**lena ouvrit les yeux, et ressentit un étrange mal de tête accentué d'un malaise, soudain. Elle regarda les alentours, et remarqua alors être dans sa chambre, face à sa fenêtre restée ouverte, pourtant ne l'avait-elle pas refermée ? Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et se dirigea vers cette dernière, se persuadant d'avoir certainement eu une courte absence, ce qui n'était pas impossible, étant donné, les événements passés. En effet elle avait été enlevée par deux vampires, quelques heures auparavant. Devant son miroir, elle contempla avec le regard perdu, les quelques photos de ses amis, de ses parents, d'elle, accrochées tout autours. Soudain, son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle aperçut le reflet de son collier, normalement disparu, accroché à son cou. Instinctivement elle posa sa main dessus et revu les quelques secondes précédant son amnésie.


	2. Chapter 2

Tome 1 : _Premier chapitre_

**«** Les **émotions** sont faites pour être partagées.**»**

**Q**uelques flashs lui apparurent successivement. Elle revoyait Damon, assit près de sa fenêtre, la contemplant, et fit, comme a son éternel habitude, de l'humour, "Joli pyjama", ria-t-il. La seconde d'après elle l'aperçut un peu plus proche d'elle, lui tendant son collier, sans pour autant réussir à l'atteindre. Elle remarqua une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, était-es-ce de la tristesse ? Elle ressentait à travers ses quelques images, des sensations étranges, et successives, défiler en elle, allant de la peur, à l'angoisse, passant par la surprise, jusqu'au réconfort. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire ou dire, qui l'a mette dans tous ces états ? Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle comptait bien le découvrir. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Damon, mais la curiosité, était bien son plus grand défaut, et la tentation de savoir toute la vérité était bien trop forte. Et Puis, rien de plus simple pour Elena, ayant une meilleure amie sorcière, elle pourrait facilement lancer un sort, qui lui remémorerai ses souvenirs. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle jeta un regard furtif à son réveil, et fut étonnée d'y lire Ձ3h47. Elle se précipita vers son lit, et se dit qu'elle pourrait appeler Bonnie dès demain, étant donné qu'elles étaient en période de vacances, et puis de toute façon, elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire dès maintenant. Elle se dit qu'elle voulait laisser son amie dormir, elle l'avait bien mérité après tout les ennuies déroulés récemment, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne ferai de mal à personne, tout en songeant à cela, elle s'enfouit dans ses couvertures, afin de se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée. (...) Son sommeil se fit léger, reposant, sans rêves ni cauchemars. Elle se réveilla, agacée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, elle regarda instinctivement son réveil, il était 10h49. "Waw" pensa-t-elle alors, elle, qui, en temps normal, était plutôt du matin. Son portable affichait un message non lu. L'espace d'une nuit, elle avait tout abandonnée, elle s'était abandonnée à un sommeil reposant, sans se réveiller par angoisse au milieu de la nuit, à chercher du regard un quelconque vampire, qui se serait introduit en douce chez elle, pour essayer de la croquer. Mais, la nuit étant passée, la réalité lui revint rapidement à la figure. Elle se décida à le lire. C'était un message de Stefan, qui annonçait vraisemblablement une mauvaise nouvelle, puisqu'il était relativement court, et écrit avec très peu de mot. Elle se dit qu'il avait due l'écrire rapidement.

**«** Rejoins-nous au Manoir au plus vite **»**

**A** cet instant précis , le souvenir assez étrange de la veille, refit surface. Damon avait été là, dans sa chambre, mais elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi, et c'est ce dont il fallait impérativement qu'elle découvre. Seulement, qui dit "Manoir", dit "Damon", et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'affronter. Du moins, pas avant qu'elle se rappel. Elle regarda encore une fois son réveil, celui-ci affiché 10h55. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage de se lever, de s'habiller et d'affronter la réalité. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir et revit toujours avec autant d'étonnement son collier autours du cou. Elle porta sa main derrière sa nuque, et se le massa. Le mal de tête ressenti la veille avait du mal a s'estomper apparemment. Elle prit rapidement une douche, pour se détendre plutôt qu'autre choses en réalité. Une fois fini, elle dévala assez rapidement les escaliers, et trouva Jeremy assit, ou plutôt "vautré" sur le canapé entrain de jouer à des jeux vidéos, des jeux de combats plus précisément. Tellement le son était fort, il ne l'avait même pas entendu descendre. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui en lui souriant. Il lui sourit en retour, tout en enlevant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

**« **Hey, ça va toi ? Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller quand je me suis levé tout à l'heure, avec ce qui s'est passé hier, je voulais te laisser dormir, que tu récupères le plus possible. **»**

**« **Oui, oui ça va t'en fais pas... J'en ai profité pour bien me reposer et maintenant je suis d'attaque pour te mettre une raclée à ton jeu, **_défia-t-elle, tout en le regardant avec des yeux pleins de malice »_**

**« **Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ? **_Elena hocha la tête avec un sourire narquois sur le visage_**, Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir, tiens, **_Il lui tendit la seconde manette, et le jeu débuta "First Round" (...)_** Ouais mais non, je t'ai laisser gagner c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, **_Elena dansait de victoire autour de la table basse sous les yeux de son petit frère quelque peu agacé par sa défaite. _»**

**« **0h allez Jer fait pas la tête, je t'avais dis que j'allais te mettre une raclée, et j'ai tenue parole, c'est tout, **_se moqua-t-elle _»**

**J**eremy ne pu se retenir de sourire, sa lui faisait tellement de bien de voir sa soeur de si bonne humeur, même si sa fierté en prenait un coup.

**« **Je vais allez préparer le repas, **_dit-elle tout en se relevant_**, au fait tu sais quand Jenna est censée rentrer du campus ? **»**

**« **Non aucune idée, il suffit de demander à Alaric, il doit savoir, puisqu'ils s'appellent tout les jours, et se disent au combien ils s'aiment, **_blagua-t-il tout en agitant ses bras de façon théâtrale »_**

**E**lena étouffa un rire, mais se retint, c'était Jenna après tout, elle avait le droit au bonheur, et Alaric, était surement l'homme qui lui fallait, elle avait sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour Jeremy et elle, et elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de se moquer de leur amour. La préparation et le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, avec des rires sincères s'échappant de chaque bouches, leurs moments frères et sœurs, leurs manquaient, ils en profitaient donc le plus possible, c'était comme un échappatoire au monde réel. Mais la maudite sonnerie de son téléphone sonna, les ramenant tout deux brusquement à la réalité. Elle lu, cette fois-ci ce fut un message de Damon, son cœur s'accéléra. **«** Damon, **_pensa-t-elle_**, que veut-il ? 0h oui ! C'est vrai il faut que j'aille chez Bonnie** »**

**«** Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas répondu au message de Stefan, je

m'inquiète beaucoup avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je comprends bien que

tu veuilles rester seule un moment. On a quelque choses d'important à te

dire, mais ça ne presse pas à la journée. Remets-toi vite**...** Damon.** »**

**E**trangement à la lecture de se message Elena se senti rougir, elle ? Rougir à un message de Damon ? En plus de ça son message est ambiguë « **_ce qu'il s'est passé hier_** ». Il faut qu'elle sache, elle ne tient plus. Elle indiqua à Jeremy où elle allait tout en prenant ses clés de voiture, elle sortit de chez elle, démarra et prit Garden Street, probablement la rue, qu'elle avait le plus fréquentée étant donné, que c'est celle où vit sa meilleure amie**...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le premier chapitre vous plait-il ou j'arrête de poster les chapitres ? Merci, d'avance.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci à mes deux lectrices pour ses revieuws d'encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir :D._**

* * *

><p><span>Tome 1<span> _:_ _Deuxième chapitre_

_«Je suis fais de la même matière que les rêves.»_

**A**u bout d'une dizaine de minutes de route, Elena commençait à apercevoir cette maison, qu'elle connaissait si bien, celle où elle avait passée des weekends entiers, à s'amuser avec ses meilleures amies, avant que tous ne change dans sa vie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle longeait Garden Street, et qu'elle se rapprochait de la bâtisse blanche à la toiture couleur brique, elle sentait son estomac se rétracter, et son cœur s'accélérer. Avait-elle vraiment envie de se remémorer la soirée passée ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais, il le fallait bien pourtant. Elle avait besoin de savoir ; besoin de savoir ce que faisait Damon, chez elle hier soir. Elle ne voulait pas rester sans réponse. Arrivée devant la maison de Bonnie, elle souffla un bon coup, s'adossa au siège de sa voiture toute en prenant son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son amie.

_Bonnie's point of vieuw._

**J'**étais dans ma chambre entrain de feuilleter, comme à mon habitude, les passionnants grimoires de ma grand-mère. Il fallait à tout pris que je connaisse la plupart des sorts sur le bout des doigts, pour protéger Elena du mieux que je peux, puisqu'il ne fallait pas rêver, les ennuies venaient juste de commencer. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, mais en fut vite tirée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je le pris, et vu qu'Elena était entrain de m'appeler, j'espérai de tout cœur, et priai intérieurement que se soit un appel pour aller faire les boutiques avec Caroline et non pas que se soit à cause d'un nouveau problème survenu. Je décrochai au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

**_« _**Allo, Elena ? **»**

**_« _**Hey Bonnie, comment ça va ? T'es chez toi la ? Parce-que je suis dans ma voiture juste devant ta maison**.»**

**_« _**Euh oui, oui ça va. Bien sur que je suis là, je viens t'ouvrir tout de suite. **»**

**J**e raccrochai, fermai rapidement mon livre de magie, et courrai dans le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers et les descendis à toute allure. J'entendis toquer, je me précipitai vers la porte et l'ouvris. Je découvris Elena, avec un tout petit sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un la tracassait.

_Elena's point of vieuw._

**J**e descendis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je soufflai une énième fois, et toquai à la porte de Bonnie, je n'avais pas besoin de sonner, étant donné que je l'avais déjà avertis que je venais. Elle m'ouvrit, me sourit, et me dit d'entrer. On se dirigea directement dans la chambre de cette dernière. A l'intérieur, j'y découvris des livres de sorcelleries, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, si bien sur son lit, que sur son bureau, ou encore par terre posés sur son tapis. A cette vue, je ne pu réprimer un petit sourire, Bonnie, ma meilleure amie, celle que je connais depuis que je suis à la crèche, est une sorcière passionnée par les sciences occultes, qui l'aurai cru ? Elle me sortit de mes pensées, en me demandant en quel honneur lui valait cette visite si inattendu. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer qu'il fallait qu'elle m'aide à retrouver la mémoire, car Damon, le frère de mon petit-ami était venu chez moi, en douce, la nuit dernière, me l'effacer. Donc il fallait impérativement que je découvre pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, j'en avais besoin. Je me décidai donc à lui répondre en contournant le sujet **« Damon »,** car elle aurait posée beaucoup trop de questions, auquel je n'ai moi-même pas de réponses.

**_« _**Il faut que tu m'aides Bonnie, j'ai un problème**.»**

**S**on expression changea du tout au tout, elle arborait un sourire, une mine joyeuse, qui s'effaça, laissant place à de l'angoisse que je pouvais lire à travers ses yeux noisette.

**_« _**Elena, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu n'allais pas bien, rien qu'en entrant chez moi. **»**

**P**ourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me connaisse si bien ?

**_« _**Il m'es arrivé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre hier, j'ai eu comme un trou de mémoire, **_Elle haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, je poursuivis pour que ce sois plus claire._** Regarde, **_Je désignai mon collier du doigt_**, J'étais censé l'avoir perdu hier, quand Trevor et Rose m'ont enlevés.** »**

**_« _**Tu es sûre de l'avoir égaré ? **_J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation_**, Comment est-il revenu à toi dans ce cas là ? **_Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, étant donné que c'était Damon qui me l'avait ramené, et si je voulais éviter ce sujet, il fallait que je lui mente, encore, et ça j'en étais incapable. Voyant que je n'avais pas la réponse, elle poursuivit,_** Tu veux savoir comment il est réapparu, c'est ça ? Parce-que tu ne t'en souviens plus ?** »**

**_« _**Non, non. Je sais comment il est réapparu, mais je ne me souviens pas de toute la soirée d'hier, et j'aimerai que tu m'aides à m'en rappeler, tu peux faire ça ? **»**

**_« _**Tu veux te souvenir d'hier soir c'est bien ça ? **_Je fis un « oui » de la tête_**, Bon très bien, j'ai déjà vu ça dans un des livres de ma grand-mère...seulement je ne sais plus dans lequel**...»**

**J**e scrutai les alentours de sa chambre, et vu à peu près une vingtaine de livres en tout, tous aussi épais les uns que les autres, « ça ne vas pas être facile » pensai-je.

**O**n s'est partagé les livres, elle m'a dit que la formule, si elle se souvenait bien, se nommais **« memoriae derelictae ». (...)** Deux heures, et quatorze grimoires feuilletés plus tard, mais toujours pas de formule trouvée ! On été toujours au point de départ, en plus de ça j'avais mal le cou a force d'être penché sur les livres. Bonnie était assise au pied de son lit, et dévorait des yeux ses livres, elle prenait un plaisir fou à lire tous les sortilèges, et par moment je la voyais sourire, je suppose que ça devait être des sortilèges de filtres d'amour. Je regardai l'heure au réveil de Bonnie, celui-ci affichait 15h45. Déjà ? Mince ! Et Stefan qui voulait que je passe au Manoir au plus vite, et bien c'est râpé.

**_« _**Bonnie, **_Je la vis relever la tête vers moi_**, je vais appeler Stefan, j'ai oublié que je devais passer au Manoir, toute à l'heur, je vais lui dire que je passerai plutôt demain.** »** **E**lle se contenta d'hocher la tête et replongea directement dans la lecture de son grimoire, posé sur ses genoux.

**J**e me levai, sortis de sa chambre, pour me diriger vers celle de son père, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurai personne étant donné qu'il travail aujourd'hui. Je cherchai dans le répertoire de mon portable le numéro de Stefan, et l'appelai.

**_« _**Elena ? Où est-ce que tu es ? On t'attendait** »,**_ lacha-t-il rapidement_.

**_« _**Oui je sais, je suis chez Bonnie, j'ai besoin de passer une journée normale, ça fait longtemps que ça ne s'est pas produit. Juste le temps de me remettre des événements d'hier. **»**

**J**e n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais si je commençais à lui dire que je suis chez ma meilleure amie pour découvrir ce que faisait son frère hier soir chez moi, je ne suis pas sure que ça lui plairait.

**_« _**D'accord, mais passe**... »** **J**e n'ai pas entendu la suite de sa phrase car Bonnie était venu jusqu'à moi en courant, un livre dans ses mains.

**_« _**Elena ! ça y est ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! **»** **J**e mis rapidement un doigt devant ma bouche, pour lui incité le silence, avant que Stefan n'entende et pose des questions indiscrètes.

**_« _**Stefan je dois raccrocher, je passe demain, ne t'inquiète pas**.»**

**J**e raccrochai, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, tellement impatiente de trouver enfin les réponses à toutes mes questions. Mais en même temps mon cœur s'accélérait, qu'allai-je donc me rappeler ?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lucie96 : Ah d'accord :-). Et bien j'éspère que l'histoire te plait toujours. & Merci pour ta review :)_**

* * *

><p><span>Tome 1<span> : _Troisième chapitre_

**«** Rien n'est plus **_vivant_** qu'un souvenir.**»**

_Elena's point of vieuw_

**J**e rangeai mon téléphone portable dans ma poche et suivis Bonnie de près jusque dans sa chambre. Subitement, elle se retourna pour me faire face et me lança un sourire victorieux, apparemment elle était fière d'elle d'avoir trouvé la bonne formule. Elle me tendit le poussiéreux grimoire en question et le rattrapai de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et que l'on perde la page du sortilège. Il était assez lourd, et apparemment assez anciens, puisque les pages étaient jaunies, et même froissées à certains endroits. Bonnie partit en coup de vent, après m'avoir déballée des paroles incompréhensibles et presque inaudibles tellement avaient-elles été dites rapidement. Je crois avoir perçut les mots « bougies » et « eau », mais je n'en été vraiment pas certaine. Des bruits de verres venant du rez-de-chaussée, me sortirent de mes réflexions, puis je discernais de l'eau s'écouler. Peu de temps après j'entendis mon amie remonter à toute allure, les escaliers en bois qui grinçaient sous ses pas. En pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle souffla un bon coup, visiblement épuisée de la course qu'elle venait de faire. Quand elle réussi à reprendre sa respiration elle déposa un bol remplit d'eau par terre et entoura ce dernier de quatre bougies parfaitement identique. Elle se frotta les mains, en signe de concentration. Surprise par ce geste, je lui demandai si on été déjà prête à commencer.

**« **Oui, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, maintenant on va s'assoir autours des bougies, et se tenir les mains. **_Je m'exécutai, et lui pris les mains, elle sentit mon anxiété, et me demanda une dernière fois si j'avais vraiment envie qu'on jette se sort_**. Tu sais la magie c'est compliquée, il y a toujours des conséquences.**»**

**« **Bonnie ! On a pas cherché cette formule pendant deux heures, pour qu'a la dernière minute je me dégonfle. Et puis tu m'as toi-même dis que ce sort n'était pas compliqué, alors je ne crois pas que les « conséquences » comme tu dis, soient désastreuses.**»**

**E**lle se résigna dans un soupire, ferma les yeux, je fis de même, et commença la récitation de la dite formule.

**« **memoriae derelictae

destinatum revertamur

memoria integra manent

respondit ad quaestiones

memoriae derelictae

redit ad semper (...) »

**L**a langue dont laquelle Bonnie récitait ce sortilège me fascinait, à l'ouïe je dirais que ce fut une sorte de latin mélangée avec une autre langue, de l'hébreux peut-être ? Je n'en savais rien. Au bout de quelques paroles je sentais que mon énergie était en contact avec la sienne, c'était à la fois agréable et surprenant, c'était une drôle de sensation. Elle prit délicatement mes mains et me les déposa dans le bol remplit d'eau. Brusquement j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais reçu comme un coup d'électricité. Je regardais les alentours, paniqué, puisque je ne voyais en aucun cas Bonnie. Je me repris et soufflai calmement quand je reconnu l'endroit où je me trouvais, j'étais dans ma chambre. Damon était également là, il me contemplait. C'est à cet instant que je compris ce qui m'arrivais. J'étais entrain de vivre ce dont j'avais complètement oublié. Il se rapprocha de moi, il m'avait ramené mon collier, mais il ne voulait pas me le rendre pour autant, à quoi jouait-il ? Il se justifia en me disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire, et que seulement après il me le rendrait. J'étais comme figé je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me décidai à l'écouter tout simplement. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi, je pouvais humer son parfum, son agréable parfum qui m'envoutais littéralement. Je cru suffoquer quand « ces » mots sortirent de sa bouche, lui que je pensais sans cœur, et sans sentiments. En effet, il était entrain de m'avouer qu'il était amoureux de moi. Ces mots sonnaient tellement bien dans sa bouche, à travers sa magnifique voix. Et moi, j'étais là, figé, ne sachant quoi faire, ni quoi dire. L'espace d'une seconde je me voyais lui sauter au cou, et l'embrasser aussi passionnément que je le pouvais, rien d'autre n'aurait compté appart Lui. J'étais complément hypnotisé par son regard, et par ses lèvres qui faisait un magnifique mouvement lorsqu'il disait m'aimer. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais en même temps je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais terriblement. A travers ses yeux, si bleu, je lisais une infinie tristesse. Je revoyais la tristesse qui l'avait envahie et dévastée lorsqu'il avait découvert que Katherine n'avait jamais été dans le tombeau, et qu'elle n'avait jamais essayée de le retrouver. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi, et posa délicatement, et amoureusement ses lèvres sur mon front bouillant. Ce baisé me procura une drôle de sensation, mais néanmoins agréable. La fraîcheur de ses lèvres, sur mon front anormalement chaud, me procura un frisson de plaisir dans tout le corps, et les papillons s'amusant dans mon ventre, s'envolèrent de plus belle lorsqu'il caressa de sa main si douce, mon visage en feu. Mais cette sensation que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie s'estompa rapidement quand j'aperçus une larme couler le long de son magnifique visage. Je fus déchiré, je le faisais souffrir à être avec son frère. Exactement comme Katherine, celle à qui je n'aurai jamais voulu ressembler. Puis je remarquai que le visage de Damon devint de plus en plus flou, et de plus en plus lointain. Et peu à peu je repris mes esprits, je reconnu le visage de Bonnie, elle était entrain de m'agiter comme une folle afin que je sorte de mon mini-sommeil. Elle se stoppa une fois qu'elle vit que je revenais à moi. J'avais du mal a respirer, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de pleurer, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, et ne jamais m'arreter. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas devant Bonnie, alors je luttais, de toutes mes forces je luttais pour qu'aucune perle salée ne roule sur mon visage.

**« **Oh Elena, ça va ? Tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! Tu es tombé à la renverse après avoir posé tes mains dans le bol et tu es devenu comme inconsciente !**»**

**« **Aie, j'ai mal la tête ! Je tenais fermement cette dernière et continuais, Mais...oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, **_Je me relevai et me mise assise sur le lit de mon amie_**.**»**

**E**nfin physiquement ça allait, mais sentimentalement et émotionellement je n'en savais rien, après la révélation de Damon, je ne s'avais plus rien. Mes idées n'étaient plus en ordres.

**« **Alors, que c'est-il passé ? **» _Questionna-t-elle en douceur, elle semblait anxieuse et préoccupée par mon mal de tête_**.

**« **Lorsque tu as plongé mes mains dans l'eau, j'ai reçu comme un coup d'électricité, et là j'ai entièrement revécu ce que j'avais oublié la nuit dernière..._**Je racontai ma petite expérience sans grande conviction, tout en étant dans mes pensées, et j'espérai qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'elle ne me demande pas de lui raconter ce que j'ai vécu**_...**»**

**« **Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment triste ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? **» **_Me demanda-t-elle avec le plus de soutien possible dans sa voix_.

**« **Je te promets de t'en parler, mais pas maintenant, pour l'instant il faut que je mette les choses au clair, et mes idées en ordres. **» _Elle me sourit, en signe de compréhension et de soutien._**

**L**a seule chose à laquelle je pensais était « comment se fait-il que j'ai réussi à me souvenir que Damon était venu me voir, étant donné qu'il m'avait effacé la mémoire, pour que je n'ai aucun souvenir de sa déclaration ? ». Et soudain, je me rappelais que Stefan m'avais dit de mettre de la veine de venus dans tout ce que je mangeais en attendant qu'il me refasse un nouveau collier. La plante s'était surement suffisamment estompée pour qu'il puisse m'effacer une partie de la soirée, mais il m'en restais surement un peu dans mon organisme, pour que, lorsque j'ai touché mon collier remplie de cette plante miracle, quelques détails concernant Damon, me revienne en mémoire.

**D**es bruits de clés, me firent sortirent de mes pensées et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tout en douceur. C'était le père de Bonnie, cette dernière se dépêcha de débarrasser les bougies consumées par terre, et de ranger les quelques livres de sorcelleries qui se baladaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Son père n'était pas un adepte des sciences occultes, bien au contraire. Lorsque Sheila, la grand-mère de Bonnie, parlait de magie, il croyait toujours qu'elle divaguait, que ce n'était juste qu'un délire de vieille folle. Je la regardais faire, et ne pu me retenir de rigoler, pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas ses pouvoirs pour ranger plus rapidement sa chambre ? Quelques secondes après être rentré dans la bâtisse, son père questionna :

**« **Bonnie, t'es à l'étage ? Je suis rentré du travail. **»**

**« **Oui je suis dans ma chambre P'pa. Je descends. **»**

**J**e suivais Bonnie qui descendait en première les escaliers, tout en écoutant son père qui continuait son interrogatoire

**« **Elena est là ? Il y a sa voiture garée dehors **»**

**« **Oui je suis là monsieur Bennet **»**

**I**l ne nous avait pas entendu descendre. Il se retourna et nous sourit.

**« **Tu veux rester dîner, Elena ? **»**

**J**e lui souris à mon tour, et déclinai poliment son invitation. Je m'adressai à Bonnie, et la prévint que je l'appellerai plus tard dans la soirée. Je quittai la maison des Bennet, et me mis à rouler vers le seul endroit où je me sentais bien, et en sécurité, alors que, dans la plupart des clichés, c'était totalement le contraire. Je roulais vers l'endroit où je me réfugiais depuis plusieurs mois, pour échapper à la réalité. Le cimetière.


	5. Chapter 5

Tome 1 : _Quatrième chapitre_

_« Il y a toi, il y a moi, il pourrait y avoir __**nous**__, mais il y a elle.»_

**A**u volant de sa voiture, Elena était dans ses pensées, « pourquoi avait-elle ressentit toutes ses sensations, lors de la déclaration de Damon ? ». Cette question lui trottait en tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle aimait Stefan, elle en était certaine. Mais elle n'avait jamais été indifférente au charme de Damon, puis elle avait apprit à le connaitre, à supporter son cynisme et son sarcasme. Il l'avait même blessée plusieurs fois en « tuant » son frère, en mordant Bonnie ou encore en prenant Caroline pour un pantin qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Mais malgré ça, elle avait toujours trouvée le moyen de lui pardonner, surement parce qu'il lui avait sauvée la vie de nombreuses fois, parfois même au détriment de la sienne. Et malgré elle, elle savait qu'elle l'appréciait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

**L**a soudaine fraicheur qu'elle ressentit se balader brusquement dans toute sa chevelure, lui annonça qu'elle approchait de la forêt, et donc du cimetière. A la vue des premières pierres tombales, un frisson lui glaça tout son sang. Le cimetière lui faisait toujours le même effet. Néanmoins, elle y venait régulièrement et ayant apprit à contrôler cette sensation de frayeur, elle trouvait finalement ce lieu reposant.

**E**lle se gara sur le parking placé à côté de l'entrée, et tout en descendant de son véhicule, elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivit. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière et ouvrit la grille qui donnait accès à ce mystérieux lieu. Elle l'entendit grincer bruyamment sous ses mains, laissant s'échapper en elle, un nouveau frisson qui l'envahit aussitôt, suivit d'une envolé de corbeau, s'élançant dans les airs. A cette vue, elle pensa subitement à Damon. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et qu'elle arrête de penser sans cesse à lui. Elle avançait vers la troisième allée où se trouvait la tombe de ses défunts parents. Tout était calme autours d'elle. Seul le bruit des cailloux grinçant sous ses pas, se faisait entendre dans les environs, c'était à la fois inquiétant et rassurant. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être totalement seule, elle devait être constamment « surveillée » pour ne pas se faire enlever, mordre, ou encore tuer par je ne sais qui, qui voudrait la peau du « sosie ».

**E**lle contempla un instant la pierre tombale et s'agenouilla en face. Elle esquivait un bref sourire, croyant toujours que ses parents pouvaient la voir depuis là-haut. Elle voulait paraître heureuse, bien que son sourire sonnait faux. Voir ses parents, était la seule chose qui la rapprochait de son « ancienne » vie. La vie d'une adolescente tout à fait normale, qui se préoccupait, le soir, de ce qu'elle allait porter le lendemain. Elena conta à ses parents ce qui lui était arrivée ces deux derniers jours, et notamment de la révélation, si inattendue, de Damon. Elle confia également à ses parents que Jeremy faisait tout pour l'aider, à chaque instant, et qu'elle savait aussi que, quoi qu'il se passe, il serait toujours là pour elle. Il lui avait prouvé bien des fois.

**E**lena commençait à tomber de fatigue, le sort de Bonnie l'avait épuisée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua alors que le soleil de couchait déjà, laissant apparaître un magnifique ciel jaune oranger en face d'elle. Elle aimait les journées d'Avril, elles étaient ni trop longues, ni trop courtes. Elle décida alors de renter chez elle, Jeremy s'inquiétait surement déjà. Elle regarda une dernière fois la tombe de ses parents, et déposa un doux baisé sur cette dernière, avant de rebrousser chemin. Comme à son arrivée, les cailloux grincèrent sous ses pas. Mais cette fois-ci, plus bruyamment. Était-est-ce à cause de la tombée de la nuit que les sons devenaient échos ? Pour vérifier son hypothèse, et savoir si c'était bien elle la cause de tout ce brouhaha, elle s'arrêta vivement. Malheureusement non, son pressentiment était bel et bien fondé. A présent elle n'était plus seule dans le cimetière. La panique l'envahie aussitôt. Que devait-elle faire ? Courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait serait peine perdue, en un claquement de doigt le visiteur surprise se retrouverait devant elle. Et si c'était simplement quelqu'un qui venait rendre visite à un proche ? Pendant que des centaines d'hypothèses fusaient en elle, les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus à chaque seconde, laissant son cœur s'affoler, et tout ses membres trembler sous le regard insistant de l'inconnu. Elle était figée, n'osant pas se retourner pour découvrir qu'elle créature lui voulait encore du mal. « Elena ? ». Ses membres tremblèrent de plus belle, non de frayeur, mais de soulagement, ses muscles se détendirent à l'instant même où il eu prononcé son nom. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille, cette merveilleuse voix, qui, depuis hier, ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle se retourna, et sans surprise l'aperçut se rapprocher, son visage exprimait l'incompréhension. A la vue de ce dernier, sa déclaration de la veille revint alors à la surface. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise face à lui, mais essayait tant bien que mal de le lui cacher.

« Damon... tu m'as fais peur... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _Sa voix était tremblante, et mal assurée_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, TOI, toute seule et à la tombée de la nuit en plus ? Tu veux que je te ramènes ? » _Demanda-t-il, se voulant rassurant, ayant surement entendu le pouls anormalement agité d'Elena._

**E**lena ne prêta pas attention à sa requête, et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours : personne en vue. C'est le moment ou jamais de lui parler de la vieille, de lui avouer qu'elle se rappelait d'absolument tout.

« Damon, il faut que je t'avoues quel...»

**A**lors qu'elle voulu continuer, une femme, qu'elle reconnue immédiatement, se décala de derrière Damon. Elena fut prise de panique aussitôt.

« Vous ? _Lança-t-elle, la regardant d'un œil mauvais._ Damon, que fait-elle là ? » _Continua-t-elle, toujours le regard fixé sur la femme qui l'avait récemment enlevée_.

« Elle a des informations importantes concernant les originaux. Elle veut nous aider. _Expliqua-t-il calmement_. C'était quoi ce que tu voulais me dire ? » _Termina-t-il toujours sur le même ton._

**E**lena perdait peu à peu son sang-froid. Elle voulait l'aider alors qu'il n'y à pas deux jours, elle l'avait enlevée pour la rendre à Elijah ? Pour qui la prenait-elle ? A la moindre occasion, elle recommencerait, Elena en était certaine. Mais avant que son self-control se soit totalement dissipé, Elena préféra lancer un regard noir à Damon et leur tourner le dos. Elle marcha le plus rapidement possible afin de rejoindre sa voiture, tout en espérant qu'il ne la suivrait pas. Arrivée dans sa voiture, à peine eue-t-elle le temps de mettre le contact que Damon était déjà assis sur le siège passager. Comme a son habitude, elle sursauta.

« Elena, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi es-tu furieuse, elle est juste là pour nous aider.»

« C'était pour ça le message de ce matin ? La « chose importante à me dire » ? » _Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec, tout en mimant des guillemets_.

**D**amon acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cette fois-ci s'en était trop, elle était à bout. Cette femme/vampire voulait se débarasser d'elle il y à peu de temps, et ils osent lui faire confiance ?

« Dans ce cas tu diras à Stefan que ce n'est plus la peine qu'il m'attende pour que je vienne au Manoir tant que cette femme y habitera également. Maintenant sors de ma voiture. » _Déclara-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi sec_.

**D**amon s'exécuta sans aucunes protestations. « Première fois qu'il écoute ce que je lui dis » pensa-t-elle tout en reprenant la route jusqu'à chez elle. Elle regardait l'heure sur l'horloge analogique de sa voiture, celle-ci affichait 20h49. Elle approchait de sa demeure où toutes les lumières du salon étaient allumées, que ce passait-il donc ? Elle se garait à toute vitesse, et courrait jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Pourvus qu'il ne se soit rien passé, elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle mauvaise surprise. L'angoisse monta en elle. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, et qu'elle découvrit qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, elle aurait préférée s'enfuir à toutes jambes, plutôt que d'entrée, et de les affronter. Pourtant, elle due si résoudre, et passa le seuil de la porte.

**C**aroline sirotait un jus de fruit au Mystic Grill, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en repensant aux événements déroulés la veille.

**FLASH BACK**

**C**aroline était dans sa chambre, à rêvasser. Elle pensait à Tyler, qui affronterait sa deuxième transformation, lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Instinctivement, elle regardait son calendrier, et y découvris avec horreur, que cette dernière aurai lieu dans deux jours. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle ni pour sa sécurité, mais seulement pour Tyler. Ses transformations lui faisait affreusement mal. Il souffrait le martyre et elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle sursauta et lâcha brusquement le calendrier qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de l'entrée retentir. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée rapidement grâce à aux avantages qu'elle avait acquit depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire, et sentit un parfum qu'elle reconnaissait. C'était son parfum. Elle souffla un grand coup afin que son adrénaline se retrouve à la normale, et alla ouvrir.

« Hey Ty, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

« Salut, euh, j'ai besoin de parler...à quelqu'un qui connait mon secret, » _lui expliqua-t-il tout en balbutiant_.

« Oui bien sur, je comprends...Entre. _L'invita-t-elle, de son plus beau sourire afin qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait absolument tout lui dire. Ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé de son salon et proposa,_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?»

« Non, merci. _Ajouta-t-il tout en s'assaillant_. Ecoutes, dans trois jours c'est la pleine lune, et j'affronterai ma seconde transformation...Mais seul je n'y arriverai pas. Dis-moi, s'il-te-plait, que tu seras là pour m'aider ? M'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ?» _La supplia-t-il du regard_.

**E**lle sentit son cœur s'emballer, bien qu'en réalité se n'était pas possible étant donné qu'il ne battait plus depuis quelques mois déjà.

« Ty, jamais je ne te laisserai affronter ta seconde transformation tout seul, tu m'entends je serai là, de la tombée de la nuit, jusqu'au levé du soleil, je serai là pour toi, pour te soutenir.»

**C**e fut que quelque seconde après lui avoir répondu qu'elle prit conscience de ses paroles. Venait-elle de lui faire une mini déclaration ? Ses paroles étaient sortis toutes seules. Combien de fois ses amies lui avaient déjà dit de mesurer l'ampleur de ses mots. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent et baissa la tête instinctivement, mais Tyler la lui fit relever en douceur et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'approchait d'elle, un peu plus chaque secondes, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_Stefan's point of vieuw _

**C**ela faisait depuis hier que je n'avais pas vu Elena. Et je ne risquais pas de la voir de si tôt, apparemment elle a une dent contre Rose, qui réside chez nous à présent. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça. Aujourd'hui elle souhaitait que cette journée se passe normalement, c'est-à-dire sans vampires et autres créatures surnaturelles. Et je respectais son choix, seulement j'ai entendu, quand j'étais au téléphone avec elle en fin d'après-midi, Bonnie en arrière plan, lui signaler qu'elle, je cite « l'avait enfin trouvée ». De quoi parlait-elle ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, étant donner qu'elle a coupé court rapidement à la conversation. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je compte bien le découvrir. J'étais dans le salon du Manoir devant la cheminé à regarder le feu crépiter, tout en songeant à cela, mais mon cher frère me sortis de mes pensées. Je me retournai et le regardai d'un air interrogateur.

« Je répète, qu'est-qui se passe ? C'est pas ton genre de rester planté devant la cheminé à rêvasser !»

« Ouais, c'est Elena. Je m'inquiète pour elle. _Tout en lui répondant, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée afin de prendre ma veste_. Je reviens. »

**M**ais Damon s'était déjà posté devant moi.

« Tu vas où ? » _Questionna-t-il durement_.

« En quoi ça te regardes, Damon ? » _Répliquai-je, tout en lui lançant un regard de défit._

« Elena ne veut pas te voir, et tu le sais. Elle veut juste passer une journée tranquille, ta déjà oublié ?»

**I**l savait que j'étais énervé qu'il ai pus la voir et pas moi. Et voyant que je ne trouvais rien à dire, il sourit, de son sourire en coin qui m'exaspère terriblement. Je soufflai et me résignai à lui avouer ma destination sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me laisserai pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

« Je vais chez Bonnie, lui parler des nouvelles infos qu'on à apprises grâce à Rose. »

**I**l continuait à sourire, et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Je sortis de la demeure, allumai le contact de ma voiture, et pris la route menant vers Garden Street.

_Elena's point of vieuw _

**T**out les regards étaient braqués sur moi, trois pour être exact. Il me souriaient, à croire qu'ils prenaient leurs rôles vraiment très au sérieux. Mais c'est un peu tard, dix-sept ans après. Depuis la rencontre inattendue que j'ai faite au cimetière, je ne m'étais pas calmé. Je passai la porte et ne pris même pas la peine de les regarder, ni même de leur adresser un seul mot. Je me dirigeai vers Jeremy, qui, lui aussi, s'avançait vers moi, plutôt gêné par mon manque de politesse, et lui demandais de m'expliquer ce qu'Elle fabriquait chez moi...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quels sont vos avis, impressions, sur ce chapitre ? :).<em>**

**_ Qui est chez Elena ? Stefan à t-il dit la vérité à Damon ? La venue de Rose ? La jalousie d'Elena ?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Tome 1 : Cinquième chapitre

« Je pensais t'oublier mais j'ai appris à oublier de penser. »

**J**eremy regardait Elena, hésitant, voyant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas enchantée de voir ses parents biologiques, assit dans le salon des personnes qui furent ses véritable parents.

« John est arrivé en début d'après-midi, avec Isobel...» **_Lui expliqua-t-il timidement_**.

« Comment as-tu pus l'invitée à entrer ?**_ S'énerva-t-elle_**, Elle pourra venir quand elle le veut maintenant Jeremy, tu ne te rends pas compte !»

« Je suis là pour te donner mon aide, Elena, et en aucun cas pour te faire du mal.»

« Oh parfait ! Mais dix-sept ans après c'est un peu tard pour te soucier de moi, tu ne crois pas ? **_Lâcha t-elle sèchement à sa soit disant mère._** Et laissez-moi être clair une bonne fois pour tout : je ne veux pas être aidé !» **_Répliqua-t-elle tout en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre._**

**C**ette journée débutait pourtant bien, mais se fut de courte durée, et comme à chaque fois, elle se terminait sur un échec. Ne pourra-t-elle donc jamais passer une journée sans mauvaises nouvelles ? Toutes les larmes qu'elle avait accumulées depuis ses deux derniers jours, s'écoulèrent lentement et silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus la force de les retenir. Elle enfila son pyjama, et pensa automatiquement à Damon. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle une bonne fois pour toute, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, à penser a lui sans arrêt, à être mal à l'aise face à lui. Elle avait un trop gros poids sur le cœur, et il fallait qu'elle s'en libère. Sur ces dernières résolutions, Elena se coucha de tout son long dans son lit, et recouvra entièrement son visage de ses couvertures, en espérant que ses sanglots se feraient moins fort. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, épuisée par cette journée mouvementée.

_Stefan's point of vieuw_

**L**a nuit était déjà tombée, laissant place aux ténèbres et à l'obscurité. Avec l'éclat de la lune, la maison des Bennet se distinguait aisément dans la pénombre. Je me garai non-loin de l'entrée, et me décidai à aller toquer. Quelque secondes plus tard, j'entendais des pas descendre les escaliers doucement, et Bonnie, habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit, vint m'ouvrir, les yeux plissés signe qu'ils étaient remplit de fatigue.

« Stefan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **_S'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement_**.

« Rien, rien ne t'inquiètes pas. **_Je marquai une pose ne sachant pas par où commencer_**. Elena était chez toi cet après-midi...et vous cherchiez quelque chose. **_Bonnie me regardait d'un drôle d'air mais acquiesçait de la tête tout de même_**. C'était quoi cette chose ? » **_Lui demandai-je, finalement_**.

« Attends un instant, tu viens chez moi à, **_elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge accroché dans son salon_**, 22h15 pour me demander ce que faisait Elena chez moi ? » **_Elle semblait ahurie et passablement agacée_**.

« Oui je sais Bonnie, il est déjà tard, mais je dois savoir, je ne serais pas venu si ça ne me semblait pas important. » **_La suppliai-je du regard, bien que je savais pertinemment que ça ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde, étant donné sa haine envers les vampires_**.

« Stefan...Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse t'en parler... Pourquoi me le demander à moi, parles-en directement à Elena ».

« Elle ne me le dira pas. Bonnie, c'est Elena ! Elle est étrange depuis qu'elle à été enlevée. Aides-moi, s'il-te-plait. » **_Insistai-je doucement._**

**E**lle hésita un long moment, puis se résigna finalement à m'avouer ce qu'Elena faisait chez elle.

« Elena cherchait à recouvrir la mémoire...Elle ne se souvenait pas de toute sa soirée, alors j'ai lancé un sort de restitution des souvenirs. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle a vu, du moins elle m'a dit qu'elle me le dirais une fois que tout serai réglé. »

« Un sort de restitution ? **_Bonnie aquiesca_**, Il faudra que je lui en parle, en tout cas merci Bonnie, et n'oublie pas qu'on se voit demain, comme prévu. »

« Oui, à demain Stefan. »

**E**lle referma délicatement la porte de chez elle afin de ne pas réveiller son père, et je repris la route jusqu'à la pension, en me demandant pourquoi Elena n'avait-elle rien dit à Bonnie, et surtout qu'a-t-elle bien pu se souvenir ?

•••

**E**lena se réveilla par le doux sifflement des oiseaux chantonnant en cœur, et sortit doucement du royaume des rêves. Elle se frotta les paupières afin de se réveiller correctement et y ressentit alors une gène, ils semblaient gonflés. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait fondu en larme la vieille. Bien que son sommeil fut calme et profond, elle n'en était pas moins épuisée, a peine était-elle réveillée. Elle se dégagea de ses couvertures, et sentit une vague de fraicheur l'envahir. Elle frissonna légèrement et se dirigea instinctivement vers sa salle de bain. La buée qui recouvrait entièrement le miroir, annonça à Elena, que Jeremy venait de prendre sa douche quelque minutes auparavant. Sous la chaleur de l'eau, sa peau devint rouge et ses veines la brulaient, mais elle en profita un maximum, sachant très bien que le temps dehors, n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle se ressuya le plus rapidement qu'elle put, essayant que la fraicheur ne la submerge pas aussitôt. Une fois sortit de sa salle d'eau, elle remarqua que son téléphone portable était allumé. Elle s'empressa de le récupérer, et découvrit que Stefan avait essayer de l'appeler, avant de lui laisser un message sur sa boite vocale. Elle appela son répondeur et écouta le dit message.

_**«** Elena, Damon m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus venir au Manoir, mais fais un exception pour aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plait, on a vraiment d'importantes informations. Si tu peux viens vers 14 heures. Sinon retiens-moi au courant. Je t'aime **.»**_

**E**n un claquement de doigt, Elena avait confirmée sa présence à Stefan. Dans trois heures, elle serait là, en face de Damon, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses pulsations accélérées, et sa respiration saccadée. Rien que dit penser, elle sentait déjà ses jambes fléchirent. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée , pensant y trouver Jeremy ou encore Alaric, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un bruit. Elle se servit un bol de céréale, et s'installa devant la télé, sans y prêter réellement d'attention. Car toutes ses pensées lui étaient réservées, elle ne pensait uniquement qu'à lui. Elle éteignit tout à coup sa télévision, et se leva, déterminée à aller lui parler, sachant pertinemment qu'à cette heure de la matinée, comme à son habitude, Stefan était partit chasser. Elle ne prit pas le temps de fermer à clé chez elle, grimpa dans sa voiture, et démarra en trompe sous le grincement de ses pneus. Tout le temps du trajet, Elena n'était pas concentrée sur sa route, elle cherchait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait un moyen d'engager la conversation, et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se souvenait de sa déclaration. Mais malheureusement pour elle, plus la route la séparant du Manoir rétrécissait, plus il lui devenait difficile de réfléchir convenablement, tant les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes, lui provoquant une douloureuse migraine. En moins de temps qu'elle l'imaginait, elle se retrouvait déjà dans l'allé menant à la gigantesque pension. Elle coupa le contact, et marcha d'un pas tremblant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle sentait son estomac se rétracter, ses joues se colorer, et son cœur s'accélérer. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait franchit le seuil de l'immense demeure n'ayant pas prit la peine de sonner, tant elle était désorientée. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour écouter le moindre bruit émanant de la maison, mais seul son pouls désordonné se fit entendre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et arpenta les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, se convaincant qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre une journée de plus. Seul problème se présentait, quelle chambre était celle de Damon ? Elle marchait d'un pas lent, longeant le sombre couloir, passa devant celle de Stefan, et s'arrêta devant une grande porte couleur hêtre, elle semblait immense, étant donné que les ombres du couloir la faisait s'allonger. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée, et s'en saisit avant de l'ouvrir dans un grincement assourdissant. Elle fut figée, et prise d'une immense colère à la vue de la scène qui était entrain de se dérouler devant elle. Qu'espérai-t-elle en fin de compte ? Damon resterait toujours Damon. Une vague de honte la submergea instantanément, qui fit rosirent un peu plus ses joues déjà en feu. Elena referma la porte et dévala les escaliers qui la séparait de la porte, à une vitesse méconnaissable. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Le voir nu endormi à côté de cette « Rose », la rendait folle de rage. A peine eu-t-elle franchit la dernière marche que Damon torse nu, se tenait devant elle pour lui barrer le passage. Elena lui jeta un regard noir, pour camoufler son envie de dévorer des yeux son torse. Ses yeux renfermèrent un tourbillon de colère, d'envie, mais surtout de douleur.

« ôtes-toi de mon chemin. » **_Lança-t-elle sèchement, en prenant soin d'hacher chaque mots_**.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? »

« J'étais venue te parler d'une chose qui me tenais à cœur, mais après ce que j'ai vue, je doute guère que ça t'intéresse. »

« Dis moi, Elena. **_Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard océan_**. Es-tu jalouse ? » **_Elle pâlît soudainement, ses émotions étaient donc aussi transparentes ?_**

« Pardon ? Jalouse, moi ? D'elle ? **_Elle n'arrivait pas à construire une phrase cohérente, elle était prise sur le faite. Damon arqua un sourcil, visiblement il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle souffla une bon coup pour évacuer toute frustration et continua_**. Laisse moi passer, Damon. »

« Pas avant que tu m'ais dis ce qu'il se passe. » **_Répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme_**.

« Je ne vois pas l'utilité de t'en parler. **_Essaya-t-elle afin qu'il la laisse passer, elle se sentait déjà assez honteuse comme ça. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Elena commençait à s'impatienter._** Je pensais venir ici, pour...**_Elle le regarda dans les yeux, pour percevoir sa réaction_**, te remercier de m'avoir rapporté mon collier. »

**L**'espace d'une seconde, il se figea et braqua son regard sur un point invisible au dessus de son épaule. A cet instant précis, Elena comprit qu'il avait parfaitement assimilé où elle voulait en venir. Il s'effaça d'un pas sur le côté, lui donnant accès à la porte d'entrée. Elle se risqua à le regarder une dernière fois, il n'avait pas bouger, son regard contemplant le même point au mur. Elle se sentait horrible, il semblait tellement troublé. Depuis sa course dans les escaliers, Elena retenait ses larmes, mais à peine eue-t-elle passée le pas de la porte qu'elle les laissa rouler sur ses joues. Elle savait que dès à présent rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.


	7. Chapter 7

Tome 1 : _Sixième chapitre_

_«Tu me suis, je te fuis. Je te suis, tu me fuis »_

**E**lena s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture, de la démarrer, et de rouler aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Les perles salées inondant son beau visage rendaient sa conduite difficile. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle reprenne sur elle mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle voulait juste fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible cette immense maison qui respirait la trahison et le mensonge. Ces sanglots se faisaient moindre lorsqu'elle atteignit le centre-ville. Les habitants de Mystic Falls déambulaient dans les rues, sous le soleil froid de ce nouveau printemps. Elle se stationna devant le « Mystic Grill » et huma quelques instants l'odeur se dégageant du restaurant alors que deux personnes venaient d'y pénétrer. La cloche signalant l'entrée d'un nouveau arrivant retentit au dessus d'elle, et elle fut obligée de froncer les sourcils, pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à la basse luminosité émanant de quelques néons alignés au dessus du bar comptoir. Bien qu'il faisait sombre dans le restaurant, elle reconnue sans grande difficulté, son ex petit-ami Matt, tout sourire dans sa tenue de serveur, s'élançant à sa rencontre.

_« _Elena, comment tu vas ? »

**D**'un petit signe de main, elle le salua, et le suivit pour s'assoir à une table pour deux.

_« _Ça va, Matt. **_Elle s'efforça de sourire pour paraitre un minimum convaincante_**. Et toi ? »

_« _On fait aller... **_Elena acquiesçait, souhaitant mettre fin à cette conversation rapidement, mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de son interlocuteur puisqu'il poursuivit affichant une mine triste_**. Avec Caroline ça ne va pas fort. A chaque fois que je dois passer du temps avec elle, elle annule notre rendez-vous quelques minutes avant, prétextant avoir un « truc » important à faire. Alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle passe ces journées avec Tyler. Tu sais s'ils sont plus qu'ami tout les deux ? »

_« _Matt, je ne préfère pas aborder ce sujet... Tu comprends c'est entre Caroline et toi, ça ne me regarde pas, d'autant plus que je n'en ai aucune idée.»

_« _Ouais je comprends, excuses-moi, c'est juste que je m'interroge sur notre relation... **_Elle baissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas que dans son esprit que les doutes se bousculaient_**. Alors, je te sers quoi ? » **_Questionna-t-il les yeux rivés sur son bloc note et son stylo en main_**.

_« _Un hamburger avec des frites, sans cornichons, s'il te plait.»

_« _C'est noté, je t'apporte ça dans quelques instants.»

**M**att regagnât le comptoir et informa le cuisinier de sa commende. Elena, quant à elle, rêvassait à son « kidnapping forcé », et à sa fabuleuse journée à Atlanta en compagnie du ténébreux vampire. Elle avait déjà commandé ce même repas, et Damon, comme bon gentlemen qu'il était, lui avait mangé tout ses cornichons. A cette pensée un sourire radieux vint s'afficher sur son visage, en totale contradiction avec les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. En quelque minutes son repas était à sa table, et elle commençait déjà à manger ses frites tout en étant dans ses pensées. Sa conversation avec Damon passait en boucle dans son esprit. Son air troublé, et ses yeux azur devenus marine qui renfermaient une infinie tristesse, la hantait. Le sursaut qui la parcourue la fit reprendre ses esprits instantanément. En effet, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable se fit entendre dans tout le « Grill » . Elena se dépêcha de payer sa collation et de sortir du restaurant, évitant au maximum les regards indiscrets de la clientèle. Elle décrocha rapidement tout en plaçant son téléphone sur son épaule afin de trouver ses clés de voiture cachées au fond de son sac à main.

_« _Allô »

_« _Elena, t'es où ? Damon m'a dit que tu es passé au Manoir, ce matin. »

**E**lena déglutit péniblement et sentit son corps tout entier trembler sous le poids de ses questions sans réponses. « Qu'est-ce que Damon à bien pu lui dire ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elena essaye de reprendre un semblant de confiance dans sa voix, avant de lui répondre.

_« _Je sors du Grill, j'y ai mangé. Pourquoi ? »

_« _Non comme ça, Jeremy est au Manoir et il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avais pas vu de la matinée.»

_« _Qu'est-ce que Jeremy fait chez vous ? »

_ _« __Viens nous rejoindre, je t'expliquerai tout en détails une fois là-bas. Ce sera plus facile que par téléphone.»

_« _D'accord mais je croyais que je devais passé pour 14h, et il n'est même pas 13h. » **_Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse_**.

_« _Oui mais tout le monde est arrivé en avance. Je suis désolé.»

_« _Qui tout le monde ? Et pourquoi tu es désolé ? Stefan qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?»

**V**isiblement cette conversation, ces mensonges, et ces complots derrière son dos commençaient fortement à l'agacée.

_« _Viens au Manoir, Elena, c'est plus simple, tu comprendras une fois là-bas.»

_« _Je me mets en route,» **_soupira-t-elle_**.

_« _Merci, à tout de suite. Je t'aime.»

_« _A plus, Stefan. »

**C**'est dans un énième soupire qu'Elena se mit en route vers l'endroit où elle avait le moins envie de se rendre. Le Manoir.

•••

**S**tefan était debout au milieu du living-room, observant avec gratitude les quelques personnes qui l'entourait. Ces personnes étaient présentes pour l'aidé, pour l'aidé Elle. Et uniquement elle. Elena allait arrivée d'une minute à l'autre pour écouter toutes leurs suggestions, tous leurs plans d'attaques. Tout aurait été pour le mieux si une série de question ne lui trottaient pas en tête. Des questions tels que « Pourquoi Elena cherchait-elle à se souvenir de sa soirée ? », « Pourquoi Elena en a tant après Rose ? », « Pourquoi Elena est-elle si distante ces derniers temps ? ». Questions qui restent encore et toujours sans réponses. Dans sa contemplation, Stefan s'arrêta sur son frère, qu'il scruta avec intérêt, il se tenait devant la cheminée avec son éternel verre de Whisky à la main, mais il semblait ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Ce qui l'étonna, étant donné que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vampire de s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. Mais là, bien entendu on parlait d'Elena. Elena, qui d'ailleurs, venait de passé le seuil de la porte.

_Elena's point of vieuw_

**J**'arrivai dans l'allée de l'ancienne pension, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Marchant d'un pas lent et mal-assuré. J'entrai dans la sombre maison, sans sonner, bien que très hésitante. Je refermai la porte sur moi, et étouffai un cri d'effroi lorsque Stefan se trouvait devant moi. Je lui fis un ridicule petit sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et baissai les yeux, embarrassé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

« Les autres t'attendent dans le salon. »

**D'**un geste de la tête il m'indiqua de le suivre. J'acquiesçai silencieusement et lui emboita le pas. Une fois arrivé dans le grand salon, la scène qui me fut offerte, me laissa un arrière gout en d'eux ne m'avais avertis de leur réunion. Assis dans le canapé, Bonnie, Caroline et Jeremy parlèrent. Un peu en retrait se tenait, Isobel, Rose et John. Et Stefan enlaça ma taille de son bras droit. Un seul manquait au tableau. Damon. Je les saluèrent d'un bref signe de main, et allai m'assoir en face de mon frère et de mes meilleures amies.

« Alors, que faites-vous tous là ? »**_ J'esquivai un vague sourire_**

« Comme tu le sais, Isobel est arrivé hier en ville, elle se rapprocha de moi, mais je détournai mon regard vers Damon qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. Il passa devant moi sans un regard et se dirigea vers le minibar, avant de s'arrêter devant la cheminée. Stefan avait due remarquer que mes pulsations s'étaient agitées depuis son entrée puisqu'il se rapprocha de moi et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Elle a des informations complémentaires concernant les Originaux. Continua-t-il.

« Complémentaires ? Comment ça ?»

« Rose en connait plus sur les Originaux, que moi, mais j'ai trouvé quelques éléments importants à ne pas négliger.»

« Tu es le « double Pétrova », et de ce fait, les Originaux sont à ta recherche.» **_Expliqua cette dernière_**

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « les Originaux » ?» **_Demandai-je_**

« Ce sont les tous premiers vampires.» **_Je me retournai précipitamment vers cette voix, qui n'était autre que celle de Damon, mais il était toujours dos à nous, face à la cheminée._**

« Mais pourquoi sont-ils à ma recherche ? »

« Tu es la clé pour briser la malédiction. Ton sang le permet. »

**J**e déglutis difficilement. Rose m'annonça cette fatalité sans une once d'émotion.

« Quelle malédiction ? » **_Questionna Bonnie, pour la premiere fois_**.

« La malédiction du Soleil et de la Lune. » **_Lui répondit Isobel_**

« Celle dont nous a parlé Alaric ? »_** Renchérit mon frère**_

« Oui, il avait surement due consulté mes recherches. »

**J'**écoutai sans vraiment écouter la conversation. Mon sang annule la malédiction, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir, j'allais mourir et dans très peu de temps. Je pensai à toute les choses auxquels je n'aurai pas droit. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, de mari, de famille. J'allai mourir à Dix-sept ans. Exactement comme Stefan il y a de ça Cent quarante cinq ans. Quelques morceaux de phrases me vinrent au oreilles tels que « Les Originaux veulent Elena, pour le sacrifice final ». « Il faut les en empêcher ! » . « Trevor connaissait Elijah, un des originaux, il avait trouvé un élixir pour que Katherine survive au sacrifice »... J'étais perdue, perdue au fond de moi-même. Mon regard zigzaguai entre Damon, et la fenêtre. La fenêtre et Damon. Depuis la fenêtre, les chants des oiseaux me parvenaient, ils s'élançaient dans les airs, secouaient les branches du grand chêne, picoraient ses feuillages. Tous remplis d'énergies, le vent caressant doucement leurs plumages, ils étaient tous libre, et heureux de l'être. Je les enviais pour ça. « Ils faut qu'on trouve Elijah, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour qu'il nous aide ». Damon, devant la cheminée regardait les bûches flamber, perdu dans ses pensées. Seul le crépitement du feu semblait l'apaiser. Rose s'approcha lentement de lui dans une démarche nonchalante, et lui caressa le dos, comme pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Elle lui adressa un triste sourire et l'enlaça devant moi, toute en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Cette vision me provoqua un frisson de colère. Un frisson de trahison, et de mensonge. Un frisson de jalousie. « Je crois que c'est notre seul espoir ». « C'est décidé, on se met aux recherches dès demain ».

« Bon ! Comme je vois que vous avez fini de planifier mon avenir, je crois que je peux m'en aller. » **_Annonçai-je sèchement_**.

« Comprends-nous Elena, c'est notre seul chance. » _**Me confia Stefan**_

« Et mon avis importe peu ? Non je demande ça, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore de ma vie dont on parle. »

« Elena, on cherche juste à te protéger. »

« Et bien, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais votre super plan contient une faille. Je ne veux pas être protégé. » **_Déclarai-je tout en prenant soins d'insister sur les derniers mots. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, mais Stefan fut plus rapide._**

« Stefan, **_soufflais-je d'un ton plus calme_**. Je suis désolé, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps. J'aimerai juste prendre un peu l'air. Seule.

**I**l acquiesça silencieusement, et s'effaça pour me donner accès à la sortie. L'air frais secoua mon visage et me donna un regain d'énergie. Je regardai une dernière fois l'oppressant Manoir qui se dissimulait derrière mes pas. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un en qui j'ai totalement confiance, quelqu'un de tout à fait normale. Elle seule me rattache à cette réalité.


	8. Chapter 8

Tome 1 : Septième chapitre

«Tout est possible, il suffit juste d'y croire de toutes ses **forces** »

**L**orsqu'Elena quitta subitement la pension Salvatore, le reste du groupe lança des regards interrogateurs à Stefan, attendant visiblement des explications sur le soudain changement de comportement de sa bien-aimée. Pour simple réponse, Stefan se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se joindre au sein du collectif. Chacun s'attribua une des tâches nécessaire à la sécurité d'Elena. En effet, Bonnie et Jeremy allaient expérimenter les limites du rationnel, John et Isobel consulteraient les recherches de cette dernière, Stefan et Rose iraient se rendre chez un de ses amis pour trouver des réponse sur le sujet « Elijah ». Quant à Caroline, elle irait demander à Tyler de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il sait concernant les loups-garous et, enfin, Damon surveillera, à sa façon, Elena. Tous semblèrent en accord avec leurs missions, et quittèrent le Manoir, quelques minutes après, afin de profiter de leur journée de « repos ».

**C**aroline et Bonnie arpentaient les rues de Mystic Falls à la recherche du vêtement parfait pour leurs « semi rendez-vous galant ». L'une cherchait une robe légère sculptant magnifiquement ses courbes pour amadouer Tyler, et l'autre, un vêtement décontracté afin de ne pas être oppresser lorsqu'elle utiliserait ses pouvoirs. Cette dernière, parlait de sa magie, et des inconvénients ainsi que des conséquences qu'elle procurait si elle en abusait, en l'occurrence ses saignements de nez et ses évanouissements soudain. Mais, voyant que sa meilleure amie ne bavardait plus depuis une bonne minute, « ce qui est improbable pour Caroline » pensa-t-elle, Bonnie se décida à leva le nez de ses chaussures afin d'inspecter si Caroline était toujours à côté d'elle. En effet, son intuition ne la trahissait jamais, Caroline n'était plus là. Bonnie se retourna vivement, prise d'une panique soudaine qui s'évapora aussitôt qu'elle remarqua que son amie se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, contemplant une vitrine en arborant un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Bonnie alla rejoindre son amie, le cœur toujours aussi battant, bien que le soulagement se lisait sur son visage.

« Care, ça fait cinq minutes que je parle toute seule de magie, les gens ont du me prendre pour une folle », **_Se moqua-t-elle_**.

« Oh désolé, Bonnie, mais regarde cette robe, **_elle désigna l'étoffe en question de ses yeux bleus pétillants_**. Il me la faut », **_conclût-elle, et c'est d'un pas déterminé, qu'elle entra dans la boutique._**

**C**aroline demanda à la gérante de lui présenter la robe exposée en vitrine, afin de pouvoir l'essayer. Cette dernière se hâta du plus vite qu'elle pu, et désigna à sa nouvelle cliente les cabines d'essayages en fond de boutique. Bonnie, elle, attendait patiemment derrière la porte de la cabine de son amie, tout en essayant d'imaginer Caroline dans cette jolie tenue. Quelques instants plus tard, son amie réapparue, tournant gracieusement sur elle-même, faisant envoler avec douceur ses légères boucles blondes. La robe était beige et rose pâle, s'accordant parfaitement à son teint blanc, et arborant une jolie fleur en bas du tissue.

« Alors, Bonnie, t'en penses quoi ?» **_Demanda-t-elle innocemment, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que cette robe était faîte pour elle_**.

« Oh, Caroline, tu es radieuse. Je t'assure, cette robe te vas à merveille !» _**Assura-t-elle à sa meilleure amie**_.

**P**our toute réponse, Caroline lui sourit à son tour et retourna gaiement dans sa cabine.

•••

**E**lena se trouvait sur un banc dans le parc près du centre-ville, respirant avidement l'air frais frôlant ses joues tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler toutes les étonnantes nouvelles révélés quelques minutes auparavant. Elle allait mourir comme l'avait révélée Rose. Mais pour l'instant, la nouvelle qui lui faisait le plus de mal et qu'elle n'arrivait absolument pas à digérer, était la nouvelle attitude de Damon à son égard, en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas. « Pourquoi faisait-il comme si rien ne l'atteignait ? », se demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi rend-il les choses tellement plus compliqués ? » Rien qu'a l'énonciation de son prénom et de penser à lui, son estomac se noua, sous l'effet de son mal-être. Au bout d'une petite heure de torture mentale, et de questions restant sans réponses, elle pensa que l'heure était venue pour elle de rentré chez elle, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à prendre froid, à force de rester immobile, sans mouvements.

**E**n direction de sa maison, Elena avait la ferme intention d'appeler sa tante Jenna, sachant pertinemment que ne serait ce que d'entendre sa douce et chaleureuse voix, toute sa colère s'évaporerait. Arrivée à destination, elle se précipita sur le combiné, composa le numéro de portable de sa tante et attendit impatiemment que cette dernière daigne décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« Jenna, c'est Elena, ça va ? »

« Oh Elena, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Oui je vais bien et toi ? Comment ça se passe à la maison avec Jeremy ? »

« Ça ne vas pas trop justement. Tu nous manque beaucoup, et ta cuisine aussi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi où mes pâtes terminent, » **_Plaisanta-t-elle_**.

« Oui, oui je sais ! **_Rigola-t-elle_**, Je peux rentrer si tu le souhaites. »

« Non, non Jenna, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, termine ton mémoire plutôt.»

« D'accord, comme tu veux. Je rentre au plus tard la semaine prochaine, de toute façon.»

« D'accord, à bientôt Jenna.»

**E**lena raccrocha et alla s'installer sur le canapé, devant le téléfilm de l'après-midi qui venait de débuter à la minute. Mais à peine eu-t-elle le temps de s'assoir que l'on sonnait déjà à la porte. Lasse de devoir allez ouvrir, elle soupira et lança dans les airs un « c'est ouvert », tout en continuant le visionnage de son film. Des pas légers et hésitant se fit résonnèrent sur le parquet, après que la porte d'entrée fut refermée.

« Hey, Elena, ça va ? » **_Demanda-t-elle_**

**S**oulagée que se soit sa meilleure amie sorcière, et non son petit-ami, Elena baissa de quelques ondes le son émis par la télévision et se retourna vers son amie pour lui faire face.

« Ça va, ça va, je me remets doucement de ce que l'on vient d'apprendre, » **_sourit-elle doucement_**.

« Oui, je comprends, mais on fera tout notre possible pour que tu ne sois pas sacrifier, Elena ! »

**N**e voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, Elena acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en maintenant son doux sourire, et se décala légèrement afin de laisser une petite place pour son amie, sur le divan.

« Bonnie, il faut que je te parles de quelques choses d'important. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. » **_Commença-t-elle sérieusement_**.

« C'est à propos de quoi ? » **_S'enquit-elle_**

« De hier, quand je suis venue te demander ton aide. »

« Oh, je vois. Tu veux me parler de ce que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

**E**lena acquiesça, elle devait en parler, et si ce n'était pas avec le principal intéressé, ce serait avec celle qui lui à donner la possibilité de se souvenir.

« Tu sais je t'avais dis que j'avais retrouver mon collier, mystérieusement ? **_Son amie approuva, et elle continua_**, Je sais qui me l'a rendu, et donc, je sais qui m'a effacé ma soirée. »

**B**onnie fronça les sourcils, en lui demandant qui est-ce qui aurait bien pu lui effacer la mémoire.

« C'était Damon. » **_Avoua-t-elle tristement_**.

« Quoi.. Que..Pourquoi ? » **_S'étrangla-t-elle_**

« Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, Bonnie, mais...»

« Et encore c'est un euphémisme, Elena ! **_L'interrompit-elle_** Pourquoi il t'a fait ça, ne me dit pas qu'il a profité de toi ? » **_S'affola-t-elle_**.

« Non, non, non ! Je t'assure que non, Bonnie ! Il ne me ferait jamais ça ! Il était tellement différent, doux et si sensible, que s'en était troublant.»

« Alors, pourquoi il t'a fait oublier, Elena s'il semblait si parfait ? » **_S'énerva-t-elle_**

« Il m'a...**_Elle prit une grande inspiration, le dire à haute voix était plus dure que ce qu'elle avait imaginé_**, avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi. » **_Termina-t-elle sur un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, c'était même totalement l'inverse._**

« Quoi ? Et tu ne le crois pas j'espère ? » **_Se rassura-t-elle_**

« Et pourquoi, je ne devrais pas le croire, Bonnie ? »

« Mais enfin Elena, il a joué avec ton esprit ! »

« Mais s'il la fait c'est uniquement parce qu'il voulait se libérer d'un énorme poids, et de toute façon je suis censé ne pas m'en souvenir, alors...Tu sais Bonnie, si je t'en ai parler, c'est parce que je pensais que tu me comprendrais, mais visiblement je me suis trompé. »

« Non, Elena, je comprends, mais c'est... Damon, le même Damon qui a tué ton frère, il y a peu de temps. » **_Son ton s'était radoucit_**.

« Je sais, Bonnie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue.»

« Elena, est-ce que tu l'aimes toi aussi ?»

« J'aime Stefan. » **_Déclara-t-elle posément_**.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Elena. » **_Lui fit-elle remarquée sur le même ton._**

« Ce matin, j'ai voulu allez lui en parler, et je l'ai trouvé au lit, avec Rose ! Donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de te répondre ! » **_Lâcha-t-elle sèchement_**.

**B**onnie eue un rire intérieur mais n'en fit rien paraître. « Alors comme ça Elena, est jalouse », pensa-t-elle.

« Le mieux c'est que tu ailles quand même lui parler, Elena. Que vous mettiez les choses au claire, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambigüité. » **_Proposa-t-elle gentiment_**.

« Oui, tu as surement raison, Bonnie.»

« J'ai toujours raison. **_Se vanta-t-elle, le regard malicieux. Puis tout en reprenant son sérieux, elle continua_**, Elena, je dois y allez, il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses.»

**L**es deux amies s'enlacèrent avant que Bonnie ne quitte la maison des Gilbert. Elena, quant à elle, après le départ de son amie, s'est évadée dans sa chambre afin de réviser quelques cours pour se préparer à la rentrée du mois d'Avril.

•••

_Stefan's point of vieuw_

**J**'étais partis me nourrir durant quelques heures, loin des bois de Mystic Falls, afin d'être en pleine forme pour ma virée de demain avec Rose. Dès lors, j'étais devant la maison d'Elena, en dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre. D'en bas, je tendais l'oreille, et discernais sans grande difficulté les pulsations de son cœur, ainsi que ses soupires de lassitude quand elle feuilletait, pages après pages, l'un de ses manuels scolaires. Je souriais intérieurement, avant de m'agripper et de m'élancer après le grand saule devant sa maison, afin d'atteindre la branche surplombant la chambre d'Elena. Je m'y mis assis, et l'a contemplai quelques secondes. Puis, dans un dernier effort, j'atteignis avec souplesse, le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, et toquai au carreaux. A travers, j'y perçus un léger sursaut de sa part, et ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vint m'ouvrir.

« Stefan ! Tu m'as fais peur. » **_Elle me rendit mon sourire_**.

« Désolé, je voulais pas, **_Rigolai-je_**... Alors comme ça tu révises ? **_Demandai-je en voyant le bureau sans dessus-dessous_**.

« Ouais, euh j'essaye, du moins. » **_Elle me regarda avec ses yeux remplis de malice, ce qui me fis sourire de plus belle_**.

« Ecoutes, Elena, je sais que ça ne vas pas te plaire, mais demain je pars en virée en Virginie avec Rose. On va chez un de ses amis, pour essayer de trouver où se cache la famille d'Elijah. »

« Quoi ? Non, Stefan tu ne vas pas trouver des originaux tout seul, c'est trop dangereux !

« Non, non. On ne va pas les trouver, juste demander des infos sur eux, afin d'en connaître un peu plus, comme on se l'ai dit tout à l'heure.»

« Tu me le promets ? » **_Demanda-t-elle innocemment_**.

« Je te le promets, Elena. » **_Répondis-je en l'embrassant_**.

**S**a fine bouche et ses lèvres plus douce que de la soie, me manquaient terriblement.

« Bon, et bien qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toute ma journée, moi alors ? »

**J'**étais amusé par sa mine triste à laquelle je ne pouvais rien refuser.

« Damon te surveillera.»

**E**lle pâlit et les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérèrent à l'annonce du prénom de mon frère. Je savais que ça n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser la surveiller mais nous avions pas d'autre choix.

« Non, c'est bon Stefan, à la limite j'aurai cas venir avec vous... » **_Tenta-t-elle_**.

« Non, Elena, surtout pas, je ne connais pas l'ami de Rose, je ne sais pas comment il réagira face à toi, et il est certainement plus âgé que moi, donc plus fort, je ne pourrai pas forcément te protéger. »

**E**lena se résigna dans un soupir et acquiesça d'un sourire. Je la pris dans mes bras, et l'enlaça amoureusement.


	9. Chapter 9

Un chapitre entier Delena, juste eux deux dans leur petite bulle, tout simplement parce-que j'étais inspiré, en espérnt qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

><p><span>Tome 1<span> : _Huitième chapitre_

« _Anyone_ ; Anytime ; **Anyplace** »

**L**e reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Profitant au maximum du peu de temps qu'ils leurs étaient accordés - sans vampires ; enlèvements ou tortures en tout genre- , Stefan et Elena étaient restés amoureusement enlacés sur le divan de cette dernière, pour visionner un film à l'eau de rode, portant sur le parfait cliché du couple amoureux.

**A**u petit matin, ce fut par une délicieuse odeur de bacon fumé survolant sa chambre, qu'Elena fut tirée d'un sommeil sans rêves. La jeune fille s'étira du mieux qu'elle put afin de rassembler tout ses esprits, et de s'éveiller correctement. A côté de son réveil, posé sur sa table de chevet, trônait un plateau-repas remplit de gourmandises, plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Celui-ci était composé entre autre d'œufs aux plat, de tranches de bacons ou encore de pane cakes, accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange. Un petit mot disposé ça et là dans le récipient retint l'attention d'Elena. L'écriture lui était méconnaissable, très fine et légèrement oblique, mais néanmoins très jolie. Le petit déjeuné au lit lui fit l'impression d'être une vraie princesse. Elena s'empressa de parcourir ledit mot, afin de découvrir le mystérieux auteur de cette délicate attention, qui ne la laissait pas pour le moins indifférente.

**«** _Il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'un bon_

_Petit déjeuné complet, afin de débuter_

_Une bonne journée. Damon_ **»**

« _**Ç**a fait quelque peu slogan de publicité pour boite de céréale_ » pensa-t-elle en souriant. Mais sa bonne humeur s'envola rapidement et fut vite remplacée par une angoisse passagère lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la note avait été signée par Damon. Bien que la perspective de laisser seul Stefan avec Rose ne l'enchantait guère, Elena craignait d'autant plus de se retrouver seule avec Damon. Instantanément, des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête : « _Qu'allions-nous faire ensemble pendant toute une journée ?_ » ; « _Allait-il me reparler de sa déclaration ?_ » ; ou encore « _Allait-il tenter quelque chose ? - Note à moi-même : Faire en sorte que Jeremy ne soit pas dans les parages !_ ».

**A**près avoir siroté silencieusement son jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, Elena se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher, afin de paraître un minimum présentable face au vampire. Une fois prête, détendue et rafraîchit, l'adolescente, sur la pointe des pieds, franchit le seuil de sa chambre, en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruits possible, et avança lentement, toujours à l'affut du moindre mouvement qui signalerait la présence de Damon dans sa maison. A son grand étonnement, ce ne fut non pas une, mais deux voix qui se firent entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Elena descendit les marches de son escaliers en bois d'ébène, dans une assurance apparente. Elle ne voulait paraître ni faible, ni déconcertée face lui. Masque de froideur, et visage impassible étaient au rendez-vous pour la jeune fille. Néanmoins, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que le revêtement de ce masque démunit d'émotions sonnait faux face au vampire, étant donné que son cœur la trahissait un peu plus à chaque marche qu'elle abordait. Ces récentes résolutions s'envolèrent bien vite à la vue de Damon et de Jeremy se disputant, certes, la place de numéro 1 sur le podium des vainqueurs au jeu vidéo de son cadet. Elena accourue - presque - vers la cuisine, afin de retrouver un semblant de calme, et une respiration sans saccade. Elle en profita pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à sa salle à manger, cependant elle fut surprise de n'y apercevoir aucunement Damon. Sa respiration nouvelle ne resta guère longtemps « _normale_ », et se fit d'autant plus haletante à l'entente de l'écho du « **Bouh** » du centenaire, résonant à travers la pièce. Elena se retourna rapidement vers l'auteur de ce méfait, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, et les yeux d'un bleu profond, plus profond que jamais.

« _Désolé de t'avoir fais peur, Elena !_ Se moqua-t-il avec désinvolture. _Mon p'tit déjeuné au lit t'a plu, j'espère ? »_

« _Oui, c'était délicieux_. Complimenta-t-elle gaiement tout en évitant gracieusement sa première remarque. _Mais, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu saches cuisiner._ » Se moqua-t-elle à son tour.

« _Oh ! Tu me vexes là, Elena ! »_ Feignit-il d'être blessé.

« _Ah, mais oui, pardon ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu cuisines pour toutes tes filles d'un soir que tu ramasses sur la route._ » Lâcha-t-elle, accusatrice.

« _Non, tu te trompes, je cuisine uniquement pour mes préférées_. »

**D**amon esquissa son sourire dragueur, et Elena sentit que ses joues devenaient flammes, signe de malaise, elle baissa aussitôt la tête, trouvant tout à coup ses chaussures étonnement intéressantes.

« _Au fait, depuis quand tu joues à des jeux vidéos avec mon petit frère ? »_ S'empressa-t-elle de changé de sujet.

**D**amon haussa ses épaules, et s'accouda nonchalamment au plan de travail, placé au côté de l'évier.

« _Il m'a proposé, j'ai accepté... Alors, c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ? »_ S'enthousiasma-t-il, soudainement.

**J**eremy venait de les rejoindre dans la petite pièce, et se servit un verre de jus d'orange sortit tout droit du réfrigérateur, avant de s'attabler au comptoir en face des deux jeunes gens.

« _Je vais rester avec Jer, et on... »_

« _Non, moi je ne reste pas à la maison aujourd'hui, désolé Elena_. La coupa-t-il, brusquement. _Bonnie passe me prendre dans à peine un quart d'heure et on reste chez elle, après. »_

« _Tu passes la journée chez Bonnie ? »_ Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Le sentiment de surprise se lisait sur son visage.

**J**eremy lui acquiesça d'un simple « _Uhm, Uhm_ », et quitta la pièce centrale, pour se rendre au second étage, après avoir pris soin de rangé son verre dans le lave-vaisselle. Visiblement, il n'attendait ni de protestations, ni de « bénédictions » de la part d'Elena, comme si passer l'après-midi avec la meilleure amie de sa sœur, était chose banale. La jeune femme sortit de sa léthargie en battant des cils lorsque son ami agita sa main devant son visage, elle ne put néanmoins réprimé un « Wow » de stupéfaction, qui ne fit qu'agrandir un peu plus le sourire du centenaire.

« _Tu proposes quoi, Salvatore ? »_

**L**e vampire laissa échapper un petit rire de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'Elena le surnommait ainsi, mais, aussi étonnant soit-il, Damon devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait ce petit élan d'amitié.

« _Eh bien, si tu es d'humeur joviale, il y a la fête foraine qui est installée encore pour quelques temps à la lisière du bois. Sinon, il y a toujours le film de l'après-... »_

« _Mais oui ! La fête foraine est installée depuis 3 semaines déjà, jusqu'au week-end prochain ! Il faut en profiter d'y aller_. » Le coupa-t-elle, dans un élan de joie.

**L**a dernière fois qu'elle y avait assistée, sa soirée avait tournée en pire cauchemar. Entre Caroline devenue vampire, Damon essayant de la tuer et Bonnie voulant réduire en cendres ce dernier, Elena n'aurait pas put rêvée mieux comme sortie entre amis. Un coup de klaxon provenant de dehors, puis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier la firent sortir de ses souvenirs. Jeremy descendait de la mezzanine à une vitesse folle, avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, non sans un « A ce soir, Elena » adressé à sa grande sœur. Le malaise d'Elena la reprit aussitôt que son cadet eut quitté la maison. Devant ses yeux défilait à tout rompre la déclaration amoureuse de Damon, et rapidement, son cœur s'emballa ne passant pas inaperçu face à l'ouïe surdéveloppé du vampire. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle ne put soutenir son regard azur, et dut se détournée avant de prétexter qu'il fallait ranger la console vidéo de son petit frère. Damon la suivit jusqu'au salon, son regard rivé dans son dos, rendant le mal-être de la jeune femme de plus en plus gênant.

« _Alors, c'est partit pour la fête ! Prends tes affaires ! »_

« _On y va maintenant ? Mais il est même pas onze heure ! »_

« _Evidemment !_ Renchérit-il. _Je compte bien qu'on fasse toutes les attractions, et en plus de ça je veux te gagner une peluche que tu poseras sur ton dessus de lit ! »_ Termina-t-il alors dans un clin d'œil.

**E**lena se résigna, et tout deux quittèrent la propriété des Gilbert, avant de se rendre à la voiture du vampire et de partirent en direction de la forêt. Le trajet se fit dans le silence absolu, de son côté, Elena regardait à travers sa fenêtre le paysage défiler tellement vite que pour ses yeux ce dernier devint totalement flou. Bientôt, elle fut incapable de distinguer les arbres des buissons, et l'herbe des fleurs. Pour elle tout devint verdure. Damon, quant à lui, même si ses réflexes de vampire lui autorisaient à quitter la route des yeux pendant un certain laps de temps, resta focalisé sur sa trajectoire, une main sur le volant, l'autre par la fenêtre, bien qu'il ne ressentait pas la sensation du vent sur sa peau. Arrivés à destination, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment sur le parking à observer, grâce à la décapotable de Damon, la grande roue tourner encore et encore devant eux, et à écouter quelques cris de terreur provenant du grand huit aménagé au fond du parc. La bonne humeur de la jeune femme ne fit que s'accroitre encore un peu plus, alors qu'un sourire sincère s'étira sur le visage du vampire. Damon proposa à Elena de faire le tour de la fête, histoire de se repérer plus facilement. Bien que cette dernière se déroula dans une petite ville de Virginie, elle n'en restait pas moins grande. A droite, des stands de tires, à gauche des machines à barbe à papa, en face un carrousel accompagné d'un chamboule-tout. Autour d'eux, de jeunes enfants s'agitaient, courraient, riaient. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Elena et Damon revirent sur leurs pas, en effet, ils avaient fini de faire le tour du parc, et étaient près à attaquer les manèges à sensations de préférence avant de manger, pour Elena. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient arrivés peu après onze heure du matin, alors la fête foraine n'était pas encore bondée de monde, arrangeant par la même occasion l'impatience d'Elena, qui, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre éternellement dans les files d'attente, contrairement à son compagnon vampire. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le manège à sensation le plus connue de tout les temps : Les montagnes russes, appelées ici « The intimidator ». Elena leva les yeux vers ledit manège et commença à avoir de légers spasmes à l'estomac ainsi que les mains légèrement tremblotantes. Des dizaines de descentes plus hautes les unes que les autres l'attendaient, mais aussi des virages à quatre-vingt dix degrés, et par-dessous tout une des boucles faisant un tour complet sur elle-même. Comment allait-elle survivre à ça ? Ça petite panique passagère, lui valut une remarque cinglante du vampire.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te lâcherai pas_. » Ironisa-t-il, avec son sourire en coin.

**M**ais tout à coup, Elena se sentit d'avantage en sécurité. « _Elena,_ se rassura-t-elle, _tu as survécue à un enlèvement par un Original, une fête des fondateurs qui à mal tournée, et pire encore, tu côtoies des vampires tout les jours, alors ce n'est pas un petit manège de parc d'attraction de deuxième classe qui aura ta peau !_ » Et un sourire confiant se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'ils montaient dans le wagon du manège. Elena, elle, voulait être à l'avant, mais Damon, lui, en avait décidé autrement et c'était déjà placé tout à l'arrière du wagonnet. « Evidement, à l'arrière on a encore plus peur qu'a l'avant, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant » ironisa-t-elle. Et le centenaire, assit convenablement dans son siège, lui fit un signe de main moqueur quand il comprit qu'Elena se dirigeait vers lui, le visage déjà très pale. Elle s'installa a son tour, et vérifia une bonne dizaine de fois, si leur barrière de sécurité était effectivement bien enclenchée. A son plus grand regret, la jeune femme s'aperçut bien vite que celle-ci ne touchait qu'a peine ses fines cuisses, et un nouvel élan de panique la submergea aussitôt. Damon, l'ayant perçut plaça son bras en dessous du siens et l'enlaça, pour lui faire savoir, qu'il était présent pour la rassurer, pour la maintenir en cas de problème, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent naturellement comme s'ils, depuis le début, avaient été fait pour s'enlacer. Le wagonnet s'élança sur le chemin en ferraille, et monta lentement à la verticale, dans un bruit qui - à priori - n'avait rien de suspect. Chaque seconde passée les rapprochaient un peu plus du sommet, ils en étaient au point de non-retour. Damon, peu avant qu'ils ne descendent à toute allure, leva dans un geste rapide, leurs bras enlacés. Avant qu'Elena n'eut le temps de réagir et de rebaisser son bras afin de se retenir correctement, le wagon chuta rapidement dans les airs, soulevant avec délicatesse ses long cheveux châtain, les faisant s'agiter au gré du vent. Damon se contenta d'un simple « Waouh » de joie, quant à Elena, elle lui jeta un regard noir pour l'avoir forcée à lever son bras alors qu'elle était tétanisée par la peur. Mais, bizarrement, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », la descente était déjà passée, sans encombre, grâce à Damon, qui l'avait distraite, et focalisée sur lui, pour que sa panique s'envole, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et intérieurement, la jeune femme lui en était reconnaissante. Le reste du parcours se fit dans la joie, et dans les cris. Désormais, Elena levait d'elle-même ses bras, et riait de bon cœur. Il était presque midi lorsque le wagon les ramena tout deux, à bon port. Elena souriait de toutes ses dents, sans pour autant s'arrêter une fois qu'ils avaient quittés l'emplacement des montagnes russes. Bien que l'estomac de l'adolescente se soit retrouvé à l'envers, elle ressentait néanmoins la faim qui l'a tiraillait. En effet, ses gargouillis la trahissaient bien malgré elle, et Damon la fit s'assoir à une table sur une terrasse devant une sandwicherie, et alla leurs commander des hotdogs, accompagnés de bouteilles de coca-cola bien frais. Inconsciemment, Elena se mit à sourire, lorsqu'il réapparu, leurs consommations avec lui. L'après-midi, allait surement très bien se dérouler, elle était surexcitée rien que d'y penser. Ayant déjà engloutit la totalité de son repas, Damon se mit à voler des frites dans la barquette d'Elena, qui lui valut pour simple réponse, un regard qui se voulait noir, mais il fut surtout doux.

« _Ne manges pas mes frites ! »_ Gronda-t-elle.

« _C'est soit tes frites, soit j'égorge quelqu'un ! A toi de choisir. »_ Répliqua-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _Mes frites sont toutes à toi_. » Déclara-t-elle, en lui tendant sa barquette.

**L**e sourire du centenaire, s'agrandit d'autant plus, en voyant que son chantage prenait effet sur Elena. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se reposèrent après avoir fini leurs repas. Appréciant la tranquillité du parc, et la bonne humeur qui les entouraient. Il était déjà presque une treize heure moins le quart, lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient tant de profité d'autres attractions. Une en particulier retint l'attention d'Elena. Sur le rebord du comptoir d'un stand de tires, trônait une énorme peluche, blanche en laine et ayant la forme d'un ours polaire, attendant qu'on daigne la remporter. Cet ours en peluche était la copie identique de son « doudou » préféré étant enfant, avant qu'il ne finisse entre les mains de son petit frère, qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes sortes. Inconsciemment, Elena, tout en caressant délicatement les pattes de l'ourson, souriait à tout les souvenirs qu'il ravivait.

« _Il te plait ? »_ Questionna-t-il, doucement.

« _Mes parents m'avaient offert exactement le même ours en peluche quand j'étais petite. C'était ma peluche préférée. Et puis un jour, mon frère s'est mit à lui faire de gros trous dans le ventre avec une paire de ciseaux. »_ Raconta-t-elle.

« _Si tu veux... je peux te la gagner... »_ Tenta-t-il.

« _Tu ne vas tout de même pas..._ Commença-t-elle, lui faisant les gros yeux, puis son ton se radoucit en un chuchotement que seuls des vampires pourraient entendre, _l'hypnotiser quand même ? »_

« _Voyons, Elena, j'ai fais l'armée,_ se vanta-t-il, puis quelques seconde plus tard, il roula des yeux voyant que cela n'impressionnait pas plus que ça la jeune fille, _je sais quand même utiliser un fusils !_ Se vexa-t-il, et en se tournant vers le forain lui demanda, _Si je gagne, je remporte la peluche, c'est bien ça ?_ Le forain lui répondit par un signe de tête positif et il continua en posant sur le comptoir un billet de cinq dollars, _Et bien je joue alors ! »_ Termina-t-il sur un sourire de vainqueur.

**L**'homme du stand posa au côté de Damon, un fusils de chasse armé de trois billes, et lui expliqua que chacune d'elles devront toucher les trois ballons suspendus. Si les trois ballons éclatent, le vampire remportera alors la peluche, mais s'il n'en touche que deux ou un, les lots seront beaucoup moins importants. Damon brandit le fusil de ses mains expertes, sous le regard admiratif d'Elena, et, comme il l'avait supposé, les trois ballons éclatèrent un à un. C'est alors que l'adolescente eut l'impression de revenir en enfance quand le vampire lui tendit la peluche qu'elle avait tant aimé auparavant. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille un « merci », après l'avoir prit dans ses bras, en signe de contentement. Les deux amis enchainèrent attractions sur attractions, en passant par le carrousel, sur la demande d'Elena, où ceux-ci s'étaient trouvés quelque peu ridicule étant donné qu'ils étaient entourés d'enfants de cinq ans et moins. Puis, Damon avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent acheter des barbes à papa, aux alentours de seize heures. L'église de Mystic Falls venait d'annoncer qu'il était maintenant dix-sept heure, et Damon ainsi qu'Elena se trouvaient, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, en ligne, dans une file d'attente devant le « Big Bang », le dernier manège à sensations fortes pour la journée. Le principe de l'attraction est simple, une branche du manège, appelée tentacule, balance d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas, ses passagers. Une fois installée, comme a son habitue, Elena se cramponna à Damon, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et, intérieurement, le vampire jubilait, pour une fois c'était lui et non son petit frère, Stefan, qui secourait les demoiselles en détresse, qui secourait sa demoiselle en détresse. Les cris d'Elena le firent sortir de ses réflexions. En effet, le manège avait débuté, alors le vampire l'enlaça un peu plus de son bras droit, pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité à ses côtés. Subitement, Elena commença à se détendre et à rigoler, à l'instant même où Damon attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que le vampire remarquait que dès l'instant où il prenait dans ses mains celles d'Elena, automatiquement, la panique de cette dernière s'envola aussitôt. Soudainement, la sonnerie d'arrêt du manège retentit, et les deux amis en descendirent, toujours bras-dessus bras-dessous.

« _Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ? »_ Questionna-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement d'Elena, trouvant cette soudaine proximité, assez gênante.

« _On a été partout sauf sur la grande roue ! »_ Se souvint-elle tout à coup.

« _Ouais, euh... la grande roue c'est pas trop pour moi. C'est plutôt pour ses couples transit d'amour_. » Rigola-t-il.

« _Allez, Damon ! Tu m'a promis ce matin de faire absolument tous les manèges ! »_

**L**e vampire se résigna en soupirant. Assurément, il ne pouvait rien, vraiment rien lui refuser. Damon et Elena, côte à côte, se dirigèrent vers la dernière attraction de leur journée. Le soleil commençait déjà sa course pour se coucher, mais de légers faisceaux rouge-orangers illuminaient encore les quelques zones du parc, avant que celles-ci ne soient totalement plongées dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent, tours à tours, dans les minis calèches, avant que celles-ci ne les emmènent loin dans le ciel. Aucun des deux amis ne brisèrent le silences, appréciant les chants des quelques oiseaux volant encore au gré du vent. De son côté, Damon fuyait le regard d'Elena, alors que celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de discerner une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Ce fut la jeune femme qui décida de briser le silence, n'appréciant guère son soudain changement de comportement.

« _Ça ne vas pas ? »_ S'intéressa-t-elle, doucement.

**D**amon daigna enfin tourner le visage vers elle, et, dans ses yeux bleu d'un azur profond, elle put lire une immense tristesse, comme lorsqu'il lui avait avouer l'aimer, bien qu'il ne l'a méritait pas.

« _Ecoutes, Elena, il faut que je saches... Hier matin, quand tu es venu..._ Bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas comment tourner sa question, _Tu m'as remercié de t'avoir rapporté ton collier..._ Elena acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'attendant au pire. _Comment as-tu sus que c'était moi qui te l'avais rendu ? »_

**L**a calèche atteignit le point le plus haut possible, et une légère brise vient caresser délicatement leurs visages décoiffant à merveille les cheveux de jais du vampire, et soulevant l'épaisse chevelure brune de la jeune femme. Damon, attendait patiemment la réponse de l'adolescence, pendant que celle-ci regardait au loin le soleil laisser place au crépuscule et à la lune.

« _Tu me demande ça à l'instant même où on est au sommet d'une grande roue de trente mètre de haut pour être sur que je te répondes à ce que je vois,_ Ria-t-elle, gênée. Damon n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle, apparemment, mais il lui esquissa un léger sourire, tout de même, et, après une avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle continua, _Je le sais, parce-que... quand j'ai remarqué que mon collier était de nouveau à mon cou, alors que j'étais censé l'avoir égaré, j'ai demandé à Bonnie, de..._ Elle déglutit péniblement, _me restituer la mémoire. »_

« _Donc...Tu te souviens de tout, n'est-ce-pas ? »_ En conlu-t-il.

**E**lena acquiesça, d'autant plus gênée. La grande roue redescendit rapidement, et elle étouffa un petit cris de surprise. Inconsciemment, la main de la jeune fille prit celle de Damon, sans quitter du regard les arbres en bordures de forêt, en face d'elle. Etrangement, la présence du vampire lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité, rien qu'en restant à ses côtés. C'est alors que leur calèche recommençait sa course et grimpait haut dans le ciel, une question vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi crois-tu être égoïste avec moi ? »

**D**amon la regardait étrangement, d'une façon totalement différente de d'habitude. Un mélange de triste, de mélancolie, de tendresse et d'amour.

« _C'est simple, rien qu'en étant amoureux de toi je suis égoïste, parce-que toi, tu es amoureuse de mon frère. Et, surtout je ne voulais pas que tu ais à changé de comportement en ma présence. On était amis et ton amitié compte énormément pour moi._ » Expliqua-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

« _Seulement depuis que je m'en souviens, je n'arrive plus à agir correctement quand je suis avec Stefan. Il m'en a d'ailleurs fait le reproche. »_

« _Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« _Parce-que je n'arrive pas à oublier ce moment_, Déclara-t-elle, alors que sur le visage du vampire se lisait la stupéfaction, _et même lorsque je suis avec Stefan, la seule personne à laquelle je pense, c'est à toi_. » Termina-t-elle, en un chuchotement puis elle baissa la tête, le feu au joue.

**E**lena attendait une réaction de sa part, mais rien ne vient. Elle se décida à relever la tête, et vit que Damon la regardait avec insistance, et, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il était plus beau que jamais. Alors que leur calèche redescendait, afin de se poser à bon port. Les deux amis - ou ex-amis - quittèrent le manège et Damon, suivit de près par Elena, alla s'assoir sur un banc, non loin de la dernière attraction.

« _Comment est-ce que ça se fait, que tu n'arrives pas à oublier cet instant ? »_

_« Tu étais si différent, tu ne portais plus ton masque d'indifférence, et... tu semblais tellement... »_

_« Humain_. » Compléta-t-il.

« _Exactement. Et ça m'a touché... plus que tu le penses_. »

**D**amon voulut répliquer, mais son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, au même moment. Maudissant intérieurement l'individu qui osait déranger ce moment si irréel, le vampire mit sa rancœur de côté et se décida à répondre, en voyant que son interlocuteur n'était autre que son ex-petite-ami, Caroline Forbes.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blondie ?_ » Gronda-t-il.

« _Je ne suis pas Caroline, essaye encore_. » Ria-t-il au bout du fil.

« _Jules_... » Reconnu-t-il.

« _On tient ton amie en cage_, et comme pour lui prouver ses dires il entendit un bruit de fond, puis un cris aigu survenir. _On ne la tuera pas si tu prends sa place. Je t'attends dans vingt minutes, à la clairière près du caveaux des Lockwood. Seul !_ » Termina-t-elle en raccrochant.


	10. Chapter 10

Tome 1 : _Neuvième chapitre_

**«** _On a tous du chemin à faire, mais la balade en vaut la peine_.** »**

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

**L**e soleil, contemplé sous le regard inquiet de la vampire, commençait déjà sa course dans le ciel, lors de cette belle matinée de premier Mai. La voiture noire au vitre tintée, roulait à vive allure sur l'autoroute menant en Géorgie, depuis deux bonne heures déjà. Le vampire, de cinq cent ans son cadet, jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil indiscret à la jeune femme d'apparence trentenaire, mais sans jamais prononcer mots. La laissant profiter au maximum de la lumière du jour, sans risque de se retrouver immoler. Rose se redressa et s'en jamais quitter le soleil des yeux, annonça à Stefan qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques kilomètres de la propriété de son ami. « _Prends la prochaine sortie à droite, et continues tout droit après le rond-point_. », lui indiqua-t-elle, toujours absorbée par le halot de lumière s'élançant au dessus d'eux. Le jeune vampire s'exécuta, et prit la direction indiquée. Rose et Stefan se trouvaient à présent en Caroline du Sud, comme l'annonçait le panneau qu'ils venaient juste de franchir, après avoir quitter l'autoroute. La Caroline du Sud, était la parfaite antithèse de la Caroline du Nord. « _Comme Elena et Katherine_ », pensa soudainement Stefan. Autant la première paraissait chaleureuse et attrayante, avec ses littoraux paradisiaques, autant la seconde, semblait glaciale, puisque, lorsqu'ils l'avaient traversés, l'Etat était encore plongé dans l'obscurité, la rendant froide, et inquiétante par la même occasion. Au plus grand soulagement de Stefan, la Gérogie ne se trouvait plus qu'a soixante quinze miles. Bientôt, ils auront les renseignements permettant à Elena, de s'en sortir saine-et-sauf face au sacrifice, tant redouté.

•••

**L**a sonnette de la demeure des Lockwood venait de retentir, brisant le calme qui s'était abattue sur tout Mystic Falls depuis le petit matin. Après s'être réajuster au niveau de sa tenue, et de sa coiffure, Caroline Forbes attendait patiemment que Tyler daigne venir lui ouvrir. Les quelques instants qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entende les pas de son ami résonner dans l'escalier lui parurent interminable. Caroline était patiente, oui, mais seulement pour quelques secondes. Lorsque le loup-garou apparut enfin devant elle, une lueur qui lui était étrangère luisait dans son regard, une lueur de culpabilité. « _Peut-être envers Matt_ », s'imagina-t-elle. Mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit d'autres pas survenir et Jules apparaitre au coté de Tyler, qu'elle devina que le pire allait lui arriver. Subitement, la lueur si étrange dans ses yeux se transforma du tout au tout, passant de la culpabilité à la soudaine colère.

« _Caroline, est-ce que Mason à été tué par Damon ?_ » Accusa-t-il, poings et dents serrés.

« _Tyler..._ » Essaya-t-elle.

« _Réponds-moi !_ » La coupa-t-il.

**C**aroline n'osa le regarder dans les yeux et lui acquiesça, tête baissée. Appréhendant sa réaction, elle attendait, la vue déjà brouillée. Mais aucuns gestes, ni aucunes paroles se fient entendre, alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et leva les yeux pour affronter les siens. Tyler fixait un point invisible, au loin, très loin. Un point traversant lisière et foret. Un point qui se révélera être le Manoir des Salvatore.

« _Tyler, écoutes-moi. Si je n'ai pas voulu te le dire, c'est pour que tu ne détestes pas les vampires_. Pleura-t-elle, _c'est pour que tu ne me détestes pas, moi_. » Avoua-t-elle, doucement.

**T**yler la jugea d'un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un regard sombre, remplit de haine et de rancœur qui eut pour effet de redoubler les pleurs de la jeune vampire.

« _Emmène-là_. »Exigea-t-il à Jules.

**E**t tout se passa très vite, un claquement de porte puis un bruit sourd et se fut le trou noir pour Caroline.

•••

**L**e soleil était au zénith à présent, et la vieille église du village de Brunswick en Géorgie venait de sonner midi depuis quelques minutes, déjà. Les deux amis traversèrent les ruelles et arrivèrent à la lisière de la foret. Passant devant plusieurs Manoirs et anciens Châteaux tantôt tombés en ruines, tantôt rénovés, Rose désigna vivement du doigt une maisonnette modeste, en contrebas. « _C'est là-bas, nous sommes arrivés_ » s'enjoua-t-elle, laissant apparaître, sur le visage du vampire un sourire de contentement. Stefan emprunta alors l'entrée menant au garage qui était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, afin que Rose ne soit exposée au rayons du soleil. Devant la petite porte communiquant entre la demeure et le garage assombrit se trouvait un homme, petit et trapu, ayant l'apparence d'un universitaire de vingt-cinq ans. Ce dernier arborait un sourire rassurant, et, chaleureusement, il les invita à entrer.

« _Slater, je suis si contente de te revoir_, » Lui avoua Rose, tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

« _Moi aussi, Rose ! Où est Trevor ?_ » Demanda-t-il, après avoir remarqué que la vampire était effectivement accompagnée, mais pas de son ami.

« _Trevor est..._ » Commença-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé, Rose._ » Consola-t-il, en lui prenant les mains.

**R**ose se ressaisit, après avoir aperçut que Stefan se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière eux, et n'avait prononcé aucunes paroles depuis leur arrivée, se faisant discret en préférant les laisser se retrouver dans l'intimité.

« _Slater, voici... » _Commença-t-elle en se décalant pour que le vampire ait Stefan en champs de vision.

« _Stefan Salvatore, dit « L'éventreur »_. Récita-t-il, en lui serrant la main. _J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi_. »

« _Comment ça « beaucoup entendu parler de moi », c'était il y à très longtemps_... » Se justifia-t-il.

« _J'ai fais quelques recherches sur toi. Un vampire qui décime des villages entiers sans jamais être rassasié, ça intrigue les plus grands_. » Sourit-il, en admiration.

**V**oyant Stefan très mal alaise face aux remarques désobligeantes de Slater, qui lui, pensait vraisemblablement le flatter, Rose crut bon d'intervenir en leur rappelant à tout deux, que, s'ils étaient parvenus jusqu'ici, c'était pour une tout autre raison. Et, Stefan, dans son fort intérieur, lui en était reconnaissant. Les trois vampires descendirent à la cave de l'universitaire, non sans avoir fait le tour de sa demeure, qu'il tenait tant à faire visiter, à ses deux nouveaux invités.

**L**a cave regorgeait de manuscrits en tout genres portant sur toutes sortes de catégories de vampires, de lycanthropes, ou encore de sorcelleries blanches comme noires, ainsi que, sur des étagères, avaient été exposés des tonnes de journaux anciens comme récents relatant les diverses meurtres, et attaques « animales » commis ses cinquante dernières années.

**S**later se dirigea vers un bureau éclairé par plusieurs petites lampes exposées les unes aux cotés des autre, et descella, à l'aide d'une petite clef qu'il gardait autour de son cou, un tiroir fermé précieusement. A l'intérieur était gardé hors porté de vue, un ancien manuscrit dont Stefan s'empara. Au premier abord, il remarqua qu'il était assez épais et marron grisonnant, tant il était ancien. Puis une inscription en lettres majuscules dorés retint particulièrement son attention et avec stupéfaction, déchiffra : _**LEGENDS : ORIGINALS**_ . Le vampire déposa délicatement l'ouvrage sur le bureau, et commença à parcourir les premiers écrits. « _Il n'existe que trois originaux : une femme, deux hommes_ » ; « _Femme maudite_ » ; « _Le choix du cœur, à couru à sa perte_ ». Stefan n'y comprenait strictement rien, alors c'est par un regard entendu, que Slater se mit à conter l'histoire des trois originaux.

** •••**

**J**ules et Brady, lassent d'attendre que « _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ » version vampire daigne se réveiller, décidèrent d'employer de grands moyens. C'est ainsi que, le loup-garou, à l'aide de sa matraque en acier, eu l'idée de tambouriner, dans un bruit sourd, sur tous les barreaux de la mini-prison de Caroline.

**Q**uelques instants plus tard, quand le vacarme fut passé, la vampire fut prise de vertige, quand ses yeux encore habitués à la basse luminosité de la nuit, rencontrèrent des faisceaux de lumières projetés juste devant elle. En l'espace d'une seconde, l'inquiétude et la peur l'emparèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua avec effroi qu'elle se trouvait enchainée dans une cage. Après son analyse furtifs des lieux - _caravane_, _couché de soleil_, _loups_ , **PLEINE LUNE** - , milles et une questions se bousculèrent et fusèrent tout à coup en elle. Mais ses réflexions furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'une abominable douleur dans le crâne s'empara d'elle. Inconsciemment, elle y porta la main, et y découvrit avec horreur que cette dernière s'avérait être recouverte de sang. Sa douleur s'amplifia et ses sanglots redoublèrent, quand elle retira, les mains tremblantes, l'objet, auteur de ce méfait : _Une balle en bois_. Caroline la jeta aussi loin qu'elle put et se recroquevilla dans au fond de sa cellule, sous le regard amusé de Brady, l'acolyte de Jules.

« _Bien dormi ?_ S'agenouilla-t-il auprès d'elle. _Ne t'inquiètes pas encore quelques minutes et on appellera le vampire qui te sert d'ami à la rescousse... Laisses-nous juste le temps d'être égal à égal. »_

**« **_Stefan n'est pas à Mystic Falls,_ » sanglota-t-elle d'autant plus, se rendant effectivement compte qu'elle était seule.

**« **_Qui t'as dis que je parlais du petit Salvatore ?_ Ria-t-il, puis son expression changea du tout au tout laissant paraitre une colère vraisemblablement non dissimulée. _Non, nous on veut celui qui à tué Mason, et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »_

**S**ubitement, le lycanthrope fut prit d'une soudaine douleur qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Le soleil venait de cacher ses derniers rayons lumineux, alors le retour à sa vrai nature opérait. Et, il réussit tant bien que mal à ordonner à Jules d'appeler Damon comme, elle, qui était loup-garou depuis plus longtemps que lui, pouvait contrôler ses transformations, comme les retarder de quelques minutes. Caroline, elle, le regardait, horrifiée, se tordant et retordant, se contorsionnant rapidement, et perçut bien malgré elle, ses os se briser, ses yeux jaunir et changer, ses canines devenir crocs rendant ses gencives ensanglantées. Dans un vif sursaut, la vampire fondit contre le mur, au fond de sa cellule pour ne pas finir entre les crocs du loup-garou, qui fut, maintenant, bel et bien transformé. Comme tout ses autres acolytes, d'ailleurs. La soirée risquait de tourner en pire cauchemar.

•••

**L**'obscurité de la pénombre recouvrait entièrement Mystic Falls. Et, sous les lumières resplendissantes et réfléchissantes de la grande roue, Damon et Elena se regardaient intensément, la panique se lisait dans leurs yeux.

**« **_Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, Elena. Alaric va arrivés d'une minutes à l'autre, avec des armes anti loups-garous et nous irons libérer Caroline_. » Annonça-t-il, sans conviction aparente.

**« **_C'est la pleine lune, Damon ! Souviens-toi, une seule morsure et... _»

**L**a jeune femme n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase, et baissa instinctivement la tête, cachant par la même occasion sa crainte qui se lisait visiblement dans ses prunelles. Damon, lui s'approcha de quelques pas d'Elena, et déposa sous sa mâchoire, une main confiante lui faisant redresser son visage et, tout en captant son regard noisette, le vampire lui caressa lentement et délicatement sa joue déjà bien rosie, essayant de la rassurer un tantinet. Touchée par cette soudaine douceur contre sa peau,et désirant en recevoir d'autant plus, l'adolescente le prit dans ses bras, tandis que ceux de Damon venaient se loger derrière son dos et savourer la douce fraicheur de ses cheveux, tout en lui murmurant au rythme régulier de ses pulsations des « ça va aller ».

**S**e fut le grincement des roues du véhicule d'Alaric sous les écorces et les branches séchées de la foret, qui vint briser cet instant de silence et de bienséance, en leurs rappelant à tout deux que peut-être, oui, peut-être, Damon ne s'en sortira pas vivant, ce soir.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tome 1_ : _Dixième chapitre_ - **The end**

**«** _Se rattacher aux **souvenirs** car ils ne pourront jamais nous **oublier**_ **»**

**SECONDE PARTIE**

**L**e couché du soleil s'apprêtait à laisser place au crépuscule de la nuit. Les environs tout autours des champs de blés et d'avoines, des vagues et des littoraux, semblaient calmes, paisibles et sereins, ne trouvant âmes qui vivent, nulle part aux alentours. A l'exception faite du bruit sourd du vent s'engouffrant vivement sous la Chevrolet Volt noire roulant à vive allure sur l'autoroute du « Soleil », menant en Géorgie, et, traversant de part en part, la Caroline du Sud.

**D**epuis les révélations plus que stupéfiantes de Slater, Stefan Salvatore se torturait les méninges en fixant le paysage défiler vivement sous ses yeux, afin de trouver une quelconque alternative au sacrifice qui s'annonçait, vraisemblablement, sans échappatoire. Dès lors, plus que jamais.

**S**on entrevue avec le vampire universitaire avait due être écourtée face au appels insistants d'Elena, révélant les effroyables événements déroulés cette même journée, à savoir la brusque capture de Caroline par des loups-garous désireux de vengeance, ainsi que la « rançon », pour le moins suspecte, exigée, s'avérant être la libération de son amie, en contre partie de la torture menant à l'inévitable mort de son frère, Damon.

**C**ependant, bien que l'inquiétude le gagnait un peu plus à chaque rayon lumineux s'effaçant dans la pénombre, depuis leur départ précipité de Brunswick, une incompréhension trottait dans la tête du vampire, qu'il mourrait d'envie d'élucider.

« Néanmoins... Réfléchit Stefan, Klaus souhaitait sacrifier Katherine en mille quatre-cent quatre-vingt douze, alors qu'elle était pourtant amoureuse de lui. Rappela-t-il à Rose, après une courte pause.

« Katherine ne connaissait pas sa vraie nature, et, en l'ayant découverte bien malgré elle, elle ne l'a pas accepté, et s'est enfuie du Royaume. D'ailleurs, c'est une des principales raisons qui l'a entrainé à vouloir la sacrifier. En mille quatre-cent quatre-vingt douze, Klaus était un grand seigneur, tout le monde le respectait en Angleterre, alors, que Katherine lui désobéisse ainsi l'a rendu fou de rage, et l'a mené à la pourchasser pendant plus d'un demi millénaire...Elle réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre ses explications, Et, bien qu'elle prétende avoir été amoureuse de Klaus, sa relation avec Elijah à toujours été très ambiguë.

« _Puis, quand elle s'est échappée du Château, Trevor l'a conduite chez vous_... » Termina-t-il.

**R**ose acquiesça simplement. Parler de Trevor en se remémorant leurs mésaventures lui était encore très difficile, ainsi que très douloureux. Et, en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, elle compléta les déductions du jeune vampire.

« _Klaus et Elijah avait une confiance absolue en Trevor. C'était un soldat très apprécié et très respecté dans le Royaume. Mais... Trevor était aussi un idiot,_ sourit-elle subitement pour elle-même, _Lui aussi s'est entiché de Katherine. C'est également lui qui lui a fournit de son sang pour qu'elle puisse se transformer en vampire...»_

« _C'est aussi la raison qui vous a poussée à fuir l'Angleterre_, en conclu-t-il pour lui-même. La vampire murmura un « Uhm Uhm ». _Mais... en quoi le sacrifice de Katherine allait rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses, je veux dire...»_

« _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Stefan. Je suis désolé_. Le coupa-t-elle. _La seule personne qui soit dans la capacité de te répondre, c'est Katherine... Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler._ » Conseilla-t-elle.

**L**e vampire, tout en hochant la tête, lui adressa un mince sourire de remerciement. Le trajet allait être encore long jusque Mystic Falls, alors que la pleine lune chassait déjà toutes les étoiles, pour retrouver sa place habituelle dans le ciel assombrit de la nuit.

•••

**L**a jeune vampire, Caroline Forbes, fut dans l'obligation de retirer sa veste, qui était déjà bloquée entre les mâchoires d'aciers des loups-garous, pour réchapper aux crocs féroces de ses mythiques ennemis. A peine eue-t-elle le temps de s'en débarrasser, qu'elle termina en bout de tissus déchiquetés, et en lambeaux férocement dépecés, gisant au sol. Alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent et que les six loups-garous qui l'entouraient, étaient entrain de forcer les barreaux de sa cellule afin d'atteindre avec plus de facilité, sa jugulaire, la jeune femme discerna entre les bruyants grognements, qui l'entouraient, un véhicule s'approcher de la lisière, près du caveau où elle gisait. Fermant ses paupières maquillées, et priant de tous son être pour qu'il s'agisse de Damon qui vienne la libérer, elle oublia un instant le calvaire qu'elle était entrain d'endurer. Se concentrant simplement sur les bruits survenant de l'extérieur, omettant l'espace d'une seconde, la pluie se déverser bruyamment sur la toiture qui l'abritait, scrutant uniquement la moindre brindille, la moindre écorce avec une infinie attention, qui trahirait l'identité du mystérieux arrivant.

**U**n porte-clés qu'on agite, un claquement de porte et des échos de paroles, s'en suivirent. « _Surtout tu ne sors pas de la voiture_ », déclara une voix qui n'attendait visiblement aucunes contradictions. « _Promettez-moi de faire attention_ » en supplia une autre, tremblante et douce à la fois, que la jeune vampire reconnaitrait entre mille. Elena, son amie d'enfance, était là pour l'aider, elle. Leurs élocutions semblaient tellement proches, mais pourtant si lointaines. Caroline, n'eut pas l'opportunité d'en entendre d'avantage, puisque les loups s'étaient déjà tous précipités hors de la caravane, gencives retroussées, toutes griffes et canines dehors, dressés sur leurs pattes musclées - ils étaient près à passer à l'attaque. C'est par une étincelle dans le ciel sous l'épaisse lueur de la lune, précédé d'un bruit sourd, que l'apocalypse débuta.

**D**amon Salvatore, se précipita sur un de ses ennemis mystiques pendant que ce dernier s'élançait dans les airs afin d'atteindre sa carotide, et de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Alors que le vampire lacera sans grande difficulté, le cœur encore palpitant du loup-garou Brady, de son côté Alaric Saltzman, chasseur de vampires à son temps perdu, qui, vraisemblablement s'était reconvertit en chasseur de loups-garous, venait de décharger, sur deux des lycanthropes, sa carabine à air comprimée remplit de munissions argentées puisque ces derniers voulaient, visiblement, faire de lui leur repas et le ronger jusqu'aux os. Après avoir arpenté les derniers mètres le séparant de la caravane, et donc de la prison métallique qui renfermait la jeune vampire, l'historien l'a découvrit recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa tête reposant maladroitement et négligemment sur ses genoux, sanglotant silencieusement.

**L**e grincement du sol en bois de la caravane sous les pas hésitants de son professeur d'histoire, incita Caroline Forbes à se redresser vivement, et à accourir au derrière des barreaux en acier de sa cage argentée, afin d'être enfin libérée de son calvaire enduré.

« _Ça va aller, Caroline, je vais te sortir de là_. » Murmura-t-il, tout en débloquant la serrure, qui le séparait de son élève.

**L**a lycéenne ne sut qu'acquiescer devant cette subite et immense joie qui l'envahi de toute part, dès l'instant où elle perçut des pas et la senteur du sang frais que dégageait son professeur. Bientôt, elle fut totalement libre, soignée et reput grâce à la poche de sang qui lui avait été mise à disposition pour que les brûlures engendrées par la veine de vénus, se dissipent rapidement. Néanmoins, pendant que Caroline savourait goulument la dégustation de l'élixir couleur rouille en pochette, Alaric, lui, était déjà repartit combattre au front. Et, c'est avec une infinie prudence que la jeune femme posa pied à terre, prête à l'assaut, si besoin était. Dehors, les rafales de vents faisaient trembler les feuillages, le tonnerre faisait trembler la terre, la pluie rendait tout mouvements impraticables. Alaric lui avait conseillé de regagner rapidement sa voiture, délaissée à la lisière de la forêt plus tôt dans la soirée, et de s'assurer qu'aucuns loups-garous ne l'aurait suivit à la trace, afin de s'assurer de sa sécurité ainsi que celle, d'Elena. Bien que cette perspective mettrait définitivement fin à son atrocité, elle ne put se résoudre à délaisser Damon et Alaric dans cette situation plus que chaotique. En effet, gisaient à même le sol les cadavres nus de trois loups-garous redevenu humain à leur mort. Caroline reconnut sans grande difficulté son bourreau, Brady, et son cœur disposé un peu plus loin de lui, ainsi que deux autres hommes recouverts de sang dut au nombreuses balles qu'ils avaient chacun reçut. Les trois lycanthropes restants s'étaient donc repartis en deux groupes : les deux plus forts s'attaquaient à Damon et en profitait pour réduire en lambeaux son t-shirt John Varvatos, et le dernier, de sa démarche puissante se dirigeait, tout crocs sortit, vers Alaric. Caroline, elle, était spectatrice de ce néant, ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Alors, voyant son sauveur en difficulté avec son fusils qui ne voulait visiblement pas se recharger, elle décida qu'il était tant pour elle de lui montrer sa gratitude, en le sauvant à son tour. «_ Le sauveur sauvé, Ironie quand tu nous tiens_. » pensa-t-elle. Et, contre toute attente, Caroline fut violemment projetée contre le tronc d'un chêne, c'est seulement alors, qu'elle reprit le fil de ses pensées. En se relevant avec souplesse, bien qu'elle fut prise d'un vertige qui l'étourdit quelques instants, elle se concentra pour distinguer l'auteur de ce méfait. - Damon. Le vampire se débattait à présent avec le loup qui avait précédemment essayer l'attaquer elle, et Alaric, alors qu'elle était encore dans ses réflexions. Tenant fermement sa tête entre ses mains, pour éviter que le paysage, autours d'elle, ne se mette à tourner à nouveau, elle réussit à distinguer, malgré les bruitages de la puissante tempête qui s'abattait sur la foret, la voix du vampire s'élever dans les airs : « _Cours jusqu'à la voiture_ », grondait-il.

**V**oyant que les deux hommes avaient la situation bien en main, - du moins elle l'espérait -, elle décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'écouter son « _Maker_ », et s'engouffra à toute allure entre les arbres, buissons et hautes herbes à la recherche du quatre-quatre de l'historien. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour regagner le véhicule et tapa nerveusement à la fenêtre de celle-ci afin qu'Elena déverrouille les portières. Cette dernière, avec la pluie et la bué qui recouvraient en totalité les vitres de l'habitacle, sursauta de prime-à-bord, puis mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre la silhouette de son amie d'enfance. Elena, tout en recouvrant une respiration sans saccade, débloqua la portière du coté passager.

« _Où sont-ils_ ? » paniqua-t-elle en sentant les larmes perler le coin de ses yeux, redoutant que le pire se soit produit.

« _Tout va bien, Elena, ils sont encore là-bas. Ils vont bientôt arrivés._ » La rassura-t-elle, doucement.

**A**ussitôt, les pulsations du cœur de la jeune humaine s'étaient subitement radoucit, et ravalant ses sanglots, sans pour autant ravaler ses craintes, serra dans ses bras son amie vampire afin d'adoucir ses peines.

•••

**P**lusieurs heures après leurs départ de Brunswick en Virginie, les deux amis vampires passèrent enfin le panneau de bienvenu, indiquant aux nouveaux visiteurs qu'ils étaient arrivés à Mystic Falls, petit village - pas si tranquille- de Géorgie. Alors que la foudre s'y abattait bruyamment de part en part, et que la pluie battait de plein fouet sur la carrosserie de l'habitacle noir, Stefan et Rose prirent la direction de la foret, chacun espérant secrètement, que le pire n'était pas sur le point d'arriver. Puis, courant à vive allure sous les gigantesques chênes qui les abritaient, s'arrêtèrent, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, devant la prison de brique où gisait l'ex-amante du jeune vampire, Katherine Pierce.

« _Va lui parler, moi je vais aider ton frère_.» Annonça-t-elle, en voyant que depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes, son regard vrillait entre le tombeau, et l'extrémité de la foret.

**E**t, sans attendre de contradiction, la vampiresse accourut aider son ami, comme elle l'avait dès lors, promis.

**D**amon gisait à même le sol, ses forces s'envolèrent au fur et à mesure que les loups-garous passaient à l'assaut. Les coup de griffes lui attaquant la chair, et les coups de dents qu'ils devaient soigneusement éviter, l'épuisaient au plus haut point, sans compter la surveillance de son seul et unique ami, qu'il se devait de protéger. Rose remarqua alors que, dans un dernier effort, le dernier lycanthrope restant s'éleva dans les airs, pour assaillir de morsure son tortionnaire. Mais, n'atteignant jamais sa cible, le lycanthrope retomba lourdement sur le sol mouillé, dans un hurlement provoquant une envolé de corbeaux. Rose, tout en surmontant sa terreur, venait de sauver Damon. L'historien et la vampiresse l'aidèrent à le conduire jusqu'à son véhicule sous le regard médusé et méprisant de la jeune humaine, après avoir prit soin de nettoyer les preuves derrière eux. - Selon les informations locales, :« _La foudre serait tombé sur une caravane, provoquant un feu de foret qui aurait ravager tout sur son passage_.»


End file.
